Noir: In Memento Mori
by F4S4N
Summary: Sequel zu meiner Fic Noir: Abgründe. Mireille und Kirika haben eine Information aufgeschnappt und entscheiden sich dafür, einem alten Freund zu helfen... Gewalt und Liebesszenen sehr explizit, daher M.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer**: Noir, die Personen, Marken der Waffen und Objekte und sonstigen Lizenzen gehören nicht mir, sondern den betreffenden Firmen. Die Idee an der Geschichte obliegt dem Autor.

**Notiz des Autors**: Enthält explizite Gewaltschilderungen sowie Liebesszenen zwischen Frauen.

**Information**: Diese Geschichte ist eine direkte Fortsetzung zu meiner Fanfiction „_Noir – Abgründe_", die man vorher gelesen haben sollte. Ihr könnt aber auch gerne einfach hier anfangen. Ich wollts nur gesagt haben :P.

**_Für Fabiola_**

* * *

** Noir – In Memento Mori**

**Prolog**

Rhodes sah seine Sekretärin verdutzt an. „Meine Frau? Sie will mich sprechen?" Die brünette Frau nickte kurz. Rhodes zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. „Okay, stellen Sie sie durch. Danke." Die Sekretärin verließ mit einem Nicken Rhodes' Büro und ließ den schwarzhaarigen Mann in Gedanken versunken zurück.

‚Meine Frau?' Rhodes wunderte sich wirklich sehr. Claire hatte drei Jahre nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Um genau zu sein, seit er befördert worden war, als er einen gewissen Jean Marceau, den er einst als Freund bezeichnet hatte, wegen schlimmster Gewaltverbrechen und Anstiftung zum Mord hinter Gitter gebracht hatte. Seitdem hatte sich viel in seinem Leben verändert und Rhodes bedauerte es nur ein wenig, dass Claire es nicht verstanden hatte, das seine Arbeit ein wichtiger Bestandteil in seinem Leben war. Und auf diese Beförderung hatte er sein Leben lang hingearbeitet. Wenn Claire das nicht verstehen konnte... Nun, vielleicht hatte sie sich ja geändert und... Es klopfte. Rhodes bat, einzutreten.

Kirika Yumura war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Mireille sich so in Gefahr begab. Ohne Waffe sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu gehen... das war Wahnsinn! Die Japanerin öffnete das Handschuhfach des Honda Civic und zog eine Beretta hervor. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff überprüfte sie das Magazin und entsicherte dann die Waffe. Dann öffnete sie die Beifahrertür und stieg aus dem Wagen. Die Waffe ließ sie unter ihr T-Shirt gleiten und steckte sie in den Hosenbund ihrer ausgebleichten Jeans. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie ihre Umgebung und das ihr gegenüber liegende Gebäude, welches Mireille soeben betreten hatte. Kirika wusste, das es so sicherer war. Und doch gefiel ihr der Gedanke nicht, ihre Partnerin und Freundin ungeschützt und alleine auf so gefährliches Terrain zu lassen. Die letzten drei Jahre waren wunderschön gewesen und allein bei dem Gedanken an die Geschehnisse der letzten drei Jahre lief ihr ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Fernab von der Hektik des modernen Europas hatten sie relativ zurückgezogen von der Außenwelt in Frieden gelebt, waren erst einmal untergetaucht, nachdem sie den Fängen Interpols entwischt waren. Rhodes hatte Wort gehalten und ihnen waren ein paar Tage zur Flucht geblieben. Und während der Zeit im Ausland war die Beziehung zu Mireille gereift und Kirika hatte das Gefühl, ebenfalls gereift zu sein. Ein Grinsen huschte kurz über ihr Gesicht...

Rhodes sah in eine Akte, als sich die Tür öffnete. ‚Nur kein Anzeichen von Schwäche!', sagte er sich. ‚Lass sie erstmal köcheln...' Er hörte, wie sich die Tür schloss und die eingetretene Person ein paar Schritte auf den großen Schreibtisch zuging, den Stuhl zu sich heranzog, der vor dem Tisch stand, und sich setzte. Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich an. Dann fing die Person an zu sprechen: „Ich sehe, sie sind in der Tat befördert worden, Monsieur Rhodes." Ruckartig hob Rhodes den Kopf. Diese Stimme gehörte definitiv **nicht** seiner Frau und doch kannte er sie nur zu gut. Doch schnell bezwang er seine Überraschung und erlangte wieder die Kontrolle über sich selbst. Mit noch etwas belegter Stimme antwortete er: „Es sieht ganz so aus... Frau Bouquet."

* * *

**Endnotiz**: Ich weiß, ein sehr kurzer Prolog... Aber ich bin im Abistress, also sehts mir nach ;). 


	2. Kapitel 1: Periculum

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Periculum**

Rhodes traute seinen Augen nicht. Die Frau, die er vor drei Jahren im Austausch gegen eine äußerst wertvolle Information, die eine großartige Beförderung nach sich zog, hatte laufen lassen, stand nun vor ihm und lächelte ihn offen an. Doch Rhodes war Profi in diesem Geschäft und nicht leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen und so war es auch kein Wunder, dass er sich schnell gefasst hatte und sich nun seiner Manieren besann. „Setzen sie sich doch, Frau Bouquet." Die blonde Frau, eine Korsin, wie er damals den Akten entnommen hatte, kam seiner Aufforderung nach und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber nieder. Mit ihrem kühlen Blick sah sie in an und Rhodes fragte sich, was eine (von ihm!) gesuchte Verbrecherin ausgerechnet in sein Büro führte. „Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre?" Rhodes sah die Frau fragend an. Er war gespannt zu erfahren, worum es ging und er hielt es zudem für wenig ratsam, die Wachen zu alarmieren. War sie hier, um ihn zu töten, war ein Entkommen eh unmöglich und war sie hier aus anderen Gründen, drohte ihm keine Gefahr. Und unbewusst musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sie mochte...

Mireille lächelte den Interpol-Mann an. Wie schon vor drei Jahren war er ihr sehr sympathisch und hatte eine offene, entwaffnende Art. Doch er hatte sich auch ein wenig verändert: Seine Gesichtszüge waren etwas härter geworden und seine Augen waren müde. Er arbeitete wohl viel. Nun, er hatte das wohl kommen sehen, als er seinen ehemaligen Freund Jean Marceau ‚verraten' und der Gerechtigkeit überantwortet hatte. Und damit hatte er Kirika und ihr die Flucht ermöglicht. Sie hatte damals gespürt, dass es ihn Überwindung gekostet hatte und gegen seinen Gerechtigkeitssinn gewesen war, zwei überführte Verbrecher laufen zu lassen, doch Rhodes war Verantwortungsethiker. Das war ihr Glück gewesen. Und nun war es an der Zeit, alte Schulden zu begleichen.

Rhodes betrachtete das ruhige und ausgeglichene Gesicht der Frau für einen Moment. Gott, sie war wunderschön. Doch wie die meisten schönen Frauen war sie gefährlich und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, seinen Gedanken nach zu gehen. „Frau Bouquet, ich habe ihnen damals die Flucht ermöglicht und damit mein Wort gehalten, da sie mir ermöglicht hatten, einen weitaus größeren Verbrecher zur Verantwortung zu ziehen. Doch wie sie auch wissen, habe ich ihnen nur einen Dreitagevorsprung gegeben und sie danach zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben. Es ist beachtlich, dass sie es bis jetzt geschafft haben, sich der Festnahme zu entziehen. Und ich gehe davon aus, dass es etwas Außergewöhnliches sein muss, das sie veranlasst hat, sich hierher zu begeben, in die Höhle des Löwen, wenn wir bildhaft sprechen wollen." Die Frau nickte nur kurz und ließ dann den Blick durch sein Büro schweifen. Sie schien sich Zeit lassen zu wollen. Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens richtete sich ihr Blick wieder auf ihn und verfing sich in seinigem. „Monsieur Rhodes, ich bin gekommen, um alte Schulden zu begleichen. Ich bin gekommen, weil ich Informationen erhalten habe, die besagen, dass auf sie binnen den nächsten 24 Stunden ein Attentat verübt werden soll. Und glauben sie mir, sie müssen da ein paar mächtige Feinde haben, um solchen Aufwand zu rechtfertigen..."

Mireille beobachtete Rhodes' Reaktion. Sofern sich seine Gesichtsmuskulatur regte, hatte er sie gut unter Kontrolle. Doch die Auftragskillerin erkannte doch den kurzen Funken der Angst in seinen Augen... und einen der Erkenntnis. „Sie wissen, wovon ich spreche, Rhodes?" Der Mann nickte.

Kirika hatte eine Weile das Gebäude beobachtet und sich dann wieder in den Wagen gesetzt. Es war ihr unwohl bei dem Gedanken an die drohende Gefahr, die wie ein Damokles-Schwert über ihren Köpfen schwebte. Doch sie konnte Mireilles' Wunsch, Rhodes zu warnen, verstehen. Immerhin verdankten sie ihm die drei glücklichsten Jahre ihres Lebens. Die Bergwelt Chinas war abgelegen gewesen, doch sie hatte etwas Mystisches gehabt, eine magische Aura, der eine zutiefst beruhigende Ruhe innewohnte. Kirika lehnte den Kopf an die Sitzlehne und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge zogen Bilder der drei Jahre in China vorbei. Und immer wieder sah sie Mireille lachen und lächeln, so wie sie ihre Partnerin und Freundin nie zuvor hatte lachen sehen. Es waren in der Tat glückliche Jahre gewesen, fernab von jeglicher Hektik. Paris war im Gegensatz dazu beinahe so etwas wie... ihr fiel kein Wort ein, dass ihre Abneigung gegen die Großstadt passend zum Ausdruck gebracht hätte.

Der Mann zog aus der Tasche seiner Sommerweste langsam eine schallgedämpfte Pistole hervor und lief schnellen Schrittes an dem Wagen vorbei, der dort am Straßenrand stand. Im Vorübergehen feuerte er zwei, drei Schüsse auf die Beifahrertür des Autos japanischer Herkunft ab und sah erstaunt, wie die braunhaarige Frau im Inneren des Wagens noch vor seinen Schüssen reagiert hatte. Woher nahm sie solche Intuition? Doch im Grunde war es egal: Die Enge im Wageninneren verhinderte eine Fluchtmöglichkeit des Opfers und der Killer sah, wie die Frau zusammensackte, als die Kugeln in ihre Brust eindrangen und sich ihr T-Shirt rot färbte. Schnell sah sich der Killer um. Keiner der Passanten drehte auch nur den Kopf und der Killer steckte die Pistole langsam und möglichst unauffällig wieder weg. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und verließ die breite Straße kurz nach dem Mord durch eine Seitengasse.


	3. Kapitel 2: Mors Uxoris

**Disclaimer**: siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Mors Uxoris**

Rhodes saß in seinem Sessel. Für einen Moment lang war sein Puls in die Höhe geschossen und nun beruhigte er sich langsam wieder. Rhodes hatte weder die hasserfüllte, verzerrte Grimasse noch die Worte vergessen, die ihm der Mann entgegen geschleudert hatte, als er zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt worden war: ‚Verrecken wirst du! Elendig und allein! Und deine Familie wird vor deinen Augen sterben! Versprochen!' Rhodes hatte die Worte Jean Marceaus zuerst abgetan, doch nur wenige Tage nach dem Prozess waren ihm die ersten Zweifel gekommen: Marceau war einflussreich gewesen und besaß große Macht. Würde es ihm wirklich gelingen, aus dem Gefängnis heraus ihn und seine Familie zu gefährden? Seine Sorgen hatten sich erst gelegt, als er von Marceaus Tod erfahren hatte. Mit der Zeit jedoch vergaß er sie, konzentrierte sich mehr denn je auf seine Arbeit. Und nun waren sie mit einem Schlag wieder da! Seine Hand begann zu zittern und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, das Zucken unter Kontrolle zu halten. Mit ausgetrocknetem Mund fiel ihm das Sprechen schwer, als er sich an Mireille wandte: „Sind- sind sie sich auch wirklich sicher?" Die blonde Frau nickte. „Ja, Monsieur, das bin ich. Marceau ist zwar tot, doch er hatte viele Freunde und Anhänger. Menschen der Unterwelt oder der Demi-monde, deren ‚Geschäften' sie langsam zu gefährlich werden und die sie allein deshalb gerne tot sähen. Doch von dem abgesehen, hat Marceau ganz offensichtlich einem von ihnen eine Unmenge an Geld zukommen lassen. Geld, um sie zu töten..." Rhodes wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Jackets den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dann öffnete er die Schublade seines Sekretärs und holte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Whiskey hervor. Er füllte beide Gläser und reichte eines davon an Mireille weiter. Diese lehnte dankend ab und Rhodes, der bereits sein eines ausgetrunken hatte, kippte auch das ihre. Er schüttelte sich leicht. Dann sah er sie wieder an, etwas ruhiger. „Woher haben sie die Information, Frau Bouquet? Wie ich doch annehmen darf, waren sie die drei Jahre von der Bildfläche verschwunden und sind nicht ihrem unseligen Geschäft nachgegangen..." Mireille nickte. „Das ist soweit korrekt. Jedoch, Monsieur, sollten sie wissen, dass das Internet eine gute Informationsquelle ist und wir haben uns natürlich auf dem Laufenden gehalten, was die Aktivitäten der Unterwelt angeht." Rhodes nickte unwirsch. „Aber woher genau haben sie die Information?" Die Korsin setzte eine ernste Miene auf. „Rhodes, wie sie selbst gut genug wissen dürften, ist es unschicklich, nach Informanten zu fragen. Allein jedoch meine Anwesenheit hier in ihrem Büro sollte ihnen jedoch Beweis genug sein, dass ich mir ernsthaft um sie Sorgen mache." Der Mann fuhr sich nachdenklich über sein Kinn. „Woher – bei allem Respekt – sollte ich wissen, dass SIE nicht die Person sind, die mich töten soll? Woher weiß ich, dass sie mich nicht in eine Falle locken wollen?" Die blonde Auftragskillerin lachte auf. „Sie können mich gerne durchsuchen. Ich bin unbewaffnet. Und ganz ehrlich, wenn ich sie hätte töten wollen, wären sie das bereits."

Das Klingeln des Telefons unterbrach die Unterhaltung der beiden Personen. Der Inspektor griff nach dem Hörer und nahm ab. „Ja?" Mireille hörte, wie eine aufgeregte Stimme im Hörer widerhallte und sah, wie Rhodes erbleichte. Fragend sah sie ihn an, doch erhielt keine Antwort. „Stellen sie durch..." Während der kurzen Pause, die folgte, stellte Rhodes das Telefongerät auf Freisprecheinrichtung um und sah Mireille mit aschfahlem Gesicht an. Nach einem kurzen Klicken ertönte eine kratzige, raue Männerstimme. Sie war verzerrt und leise, doch Mireille verstand jedes Wort: „Wie ihre Sekretärin ihnen bereits berichtet haben dürfte, ist ihre Frau tot, Monsieur Rhodes. Ihre Tochter wird das nächste Opfer sein. Sie müssen sich bis zu ihrem eigenen Tod nur noch wenig gedulden. Sie finden ihre Frau in ihrem Wagen am Friedhof Père Lachaise." Dann war die Leitung tot. Rhodes legte auf. Mireille war ebenfalls bleich, doch hatte sie sich schnell wieder gefasst. Sie wandte sich an Rhodes: „Mein Beileid." Der Mann reagierte nicht. „Rhodes! Egal, ob sie mir jetzt glauben oder nicht, wir müssen uns beeilen! Ihre Tochter ist in Gefahr! Wo ist sie jetzt?" Der Mann ihr Gegenüber wippte in seinem Sessel vor und zurück und sah mit starrem Blick an die Tür hinter Mireille. Mireille beugte sich vor und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Reißen sie sich gefälligst zusammen! Sie haben keine Zeit für Trauer, wenn sie ihre Tochter vor selbigem Schicksal bewahren wollen!"

Kirika fuhr zusammen und erwachte aus ihrem Tagtraum, als Mireille hinter ihr Tür aufriss und einen Mann, den sie wenige Sekunden später als Inspektor Rhodes identifizierte, hineinstieß. Dann schloss Mireille die Tür und umrundete das Auto im Eilschritt, öffnete die Fahrertür und warf sich auf den Fahrersitz. Noch bevor sie die Tür zuknallte, hatte sie den Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht.

Nur Augenblicke später jagte der Wagen durch die Straßen von Paris in Richtung des Friedhofs Père Lachaise. Kirika, die sofort hellwach gewesen war, sah Mireille fragend an, die – den Blick auf die Straße geheftet – den Wagen geschickt durch den Nachmittagsverkehr von Paris lenkte.

* * *

**Endnotiz**: Ich hoffe, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen die Gelegenheit finde, weiter zu schreiben. Jedoch habe ich zur Zeit recht viel um die Ohren (Schule, Bewerbungen, etc.) und werde wohl kaum Zeit dazu finden. sry dafür ;). 


	4. Kapitel 3: Virgo Servanda Est

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Virgo Servanda Est**

„Mireiyu? Wohin fahren wir?" Die Japanerin sah ihre Freundin aus großen Augen an, fragend. Das Fahrzeug, in dem sie saßen – ein Honda Civic – schoss mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch die engen Straßen von Paris und mehr als nur einmal war es Fußgängern nur mit knapper Müh' und Not gelungen, sich vor dem heranrasenden Wagen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Seitdem sie vor wenigen Minuten losgefahren waren, hatten weder ihre Partnerin noch der Mann auf der Rückbank, der Interpolinspektor Rhodes, ein Wort gesprochen. Rhodes schien in Gedanken verloren zu sein; er war bleich; Mireille war auf den Verkehr konzentriert. Kirika beschloss, abzuwarten und sich Mireille anzuvertrauen. Die Korsin war immerhin schon lange genug im Geschäft, um zu wissen, was sie tat.

Rhodes' Kopf war wie leer gefegt und er war außerstande, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wie konnte das sein? Marceau war tot! Claire! War sie wirklich tot? Wer war der Mann gewesen, der ihn angerufen hatte? Konnte er den beiden Killerinnen trauen? Was war mit seiner Tochter? Rhodes bemerkte, wie seine Hände anfingen, zu zittern und wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Seine Frau war aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach tot, seine Tochter in Gefahr! Er spürte, wie sein Atem schneller ging und er keine Luft mehr bekam. Mit der größten Anstrengung gelang es ihm, die Augen zu schließen und bewusst langsam zu atmen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken verließ ihn das Gefühl der Panik. Als er die Augen öffnete, hatte der Wagen gehalten. „Wo sind wir?", fragte er in den Raum. Die blonde Frau vor ihm wandte sich um und sah ihm gerade ins Gesicht. „In einem Parkhaus in der Nähe des Friedhofs Père Lachaise." Rhodes fuhr zusammen. „Halten sie das für eine gute Idee? Der Killer könnte uns auflauern!" Mireille schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Immerhin hat er ihnen am Telefon gesagt, dass er ihre Tochter vor ihnen töten will. Das verschafft ihnen etwas Zeit und bevor sie untertauchen, sollten sie von ihrer Frau Abschied nehmen." Rhodes sah Mireille etwas ungläubig an, nickte dann aber. „Sie haben Recht." Gerade, als er aussteigen wollte, schien ihm etwas einzufallen. „Julia! Was ist mit meiner Tochter?" Mireille lächelte. „Es ist nicht einmal 12. Die Mittagspause beginnt in französischen Schulen frühestens um 13 Uhr. Daher werden wir noch etwas Zeit haben, meinen sie nicht auch?" Rhodes nickte und verließ den Wagen. Mireille wandte sich an Kirika. „Du bewachst den Wagen, ich gehe mit ihm. Einverstanden?" Die Asiatin nickte wortlos. Mireille beugte sich schnell zu der jungen Frau hinüber und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bis gleich, Kirika." Dann stieg auch sie aus. Das verschmitzte Lächeln Kirikas bemerkte sie nicht mehr.

Der Killer zog aus der Brusttasche seiner Sommerweste einen Ausweis. „'Viktor Raikov', ein ungewöhnlicher Name für einen Mann, der so gut französisch spricht wie sie." Der Verkehrspolizist gab dem blonden Mann seinen Ausweis zurück, der ihn aus weichen, dunkelblauen Augen ansah. „Sie kommen aus Russland?" Der Mann verneinte. „Nein, ich bin in Belgrad geboren. Meine Eltern sind jedoch russischer Herkunft." Der Franzose nickte kurz. „Nun, wie dem auch sei, Herr Raikov, ihren Mercedes sollten sie nächstes Mal nicht im Halteverbot vor einer Schule parken." Der Killer nickte. „Wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Ich muss in der Eile übersehen haben, dass man hier nicht parken darf." Der Polizist nickte lächelnd. „Schon gut. Sie hatten ja Glück, dass sie noch am Wagen standen, als ich vorbei kam. Parken sie einfach woanders. Zum Beispiel in dem Parkhaus zwei Blöcke weiter. Bis zur Mittagspause ist es ja auch noch fast eine Stunde." Der Polizist wies noch kurz in die Richtung und wünschte Raikov dann noch einen schönen Tag. Dann wandte er sich um und ging die Straße weiter. Raikov schob den Ausweis zurück in die Tasche und zog statt dessen einen Autoschlüssel hervor. Er schloss das schwarze CLK Coupé, an dem er gelehnt hatte, auf und setzte sich hinters Steuer. Mit der linken Hand fuhr er sich durch sein kurzes, blondes Haar und blickte in den Rückspiegel und grinste. Gut, dass der Polizist da gewesen war, in der Tat. So hatte er einen Strafzettel und damit eine Notiz in einer Polizeiakte vermeiden können. Nun musste er nur noch an einer anderen Stelle parken und anschließend zurückkehren. Er rechnete zwar nicht damit, die Tochter hier und jetzt töten zu können, doch er würde sich von Rhodes ein Bild machen können: Würde er so mutig sein, sie selbst zu retten oder würde er feige handeln und sie abholen lassen? Er drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss und startete den Motor.

Mireille und Rhodes hatten das Parkhaus verlassen und waren einen Block weiter gelaufen. Nun lag ihnen gegenüber, auf der anderen Straßenseite, der Friedhof Père Lachaise. Rhodes wandte sich an Mireille. „Frau Bouquet, meine Frau fährt einen weißen Mitsubishi. Halten sie nach einem solchen Fahrzeug Ausschau, okay?" Die blonde Frau nickte und erwiderte: „Ich denke aber nicht, Monsieur Rhodes, dass wir lange zu suchen haben." Mit dem Finger wies sie auf eine Menschentraube auf der anderen Straßenseite, die sich um mehrere Polizisten und Ärzte gebildet hatte, die an einem weißen Auto standen. Rhodes' Augen folgten ihrem Arm und er schluckte kräftig, als er die Menschenmenge erblickte. „Frau Bouquet, diesen Gang würde ich lieber alleine machen. Warten sie bitte hier?" Die blonde Korsin nickte kurz und lehnte sich dann an die Hauswand. Sie beobachtete, wie der schwarzhaarige Mann die Straße überquerte und auf die Menschentraube zuging. Sie sah, wie er sich durch den Ring aus Menschen drückte und einem der Polizisten, der ihn abzuhalten versuchte, seinen Ausweis hinhielt. Dann verschwand er aus ihrem Blickfeld, verschluckt von der Menschenmasse. Nach wenigen Minuten sah sie, wie die Menschenmenge kurz auseinander trat und dem Interpolkommissar Platz machte. Einen Polizist, der Rhodes folgte und ihn anscheinend begleiten wollte, wiegelte dieser kurzer Hand ab. Mireille war dankbar dafür, hatte sie doch nicht vor, Kontakt mit Polizei zu haben, so fern es sich vermeiden ließe.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später stand Rhodes wieder neben ihr. Sein Gesicht war hart und sie spürte, dass es besser war, erst einmal nicht zu sprechen. Wortlos gingen sie zurück zum Parkhaus, wo Kirika immer noch im Wagen wartete. Als Rhodes und Mireille wieder im Wagen saßen, löste sich die Anspannung und er fing zu weinen an. Mireille zögerte kurz, griff dann jedoch in ihre Handtasche und holte ein besticktes Stofftaschentuch hervor und reichte es dem Mann nach hinten, der es dankbar lächelnd annahm. Dann wandte sie sich ab, um den Mann nicht zu beschämen. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und lächelte die beiden Frauen verlegen an. „Es- es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte sie nicht belasten." Mireille winkte ab. „Monsieur Rhodes, sie müssen sich nicht für eine menschliche Reaktion entschuldigen." Rhodes lächelte sie dankbar an. „Danke sehr, Frau Bou..." Die Korsin unterbrach ihn. „Mireille." Rhodes schien nicht zu verstehen und sah sie etwas hilflos an. „Wie bitte?" Dann dämmerte es ihm. „Oh, vielen Dank... Mireille." Er wandte sich an Kirika. „Auch dir vielen Dank. Mein Name ist übrigens Raphael." Die beiden Frauen nickten kurz. Schließlich ergriff Mireille das Wort. „Nun zu etwas weitaus Wichtigerem, Raphael: Wir haben noch knapp 10 Minuten, um ihre Tochter rechtzeitig zu erreichen und sie abzuholen. Danach, würde ich vorschlagen, verlassen wir Paris schnellstmöglich. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, wohin wir gehen können, aber wir müssen auf jeden Fall untertauchen." Rhodes nickte nur. Zuerst hatte er sich mit dem Gedanken getragen, bei Interpol um Hilfe zu bitten, doch er konnte schlecht Mireille und Kirika erwähnen ohne sie zu gefährden. Es war sicher erst einmal das Beste, abzuwarten und gemeinsam mit den beiden erfahreneren Frauen zu planen, sobald man in Sicherheit war. Sobald Julia in Sicherheit war, verbesserte er sich. Auf dem Weg zur Schule zählte Rhodes die Minuten rückwärts...

* * *

**Endnotiz**: Es ist zwar nicht allzu viel passiert in dem Kapitel, aber es wird die Story doch etwas voranbringen, zumal es den Antagonisten eingeführt hat und Rhodes näher vorstellt. Immerhin ist der in "Abgründe" etwas kurz gekommen. 


	5. Kapitel 4: Julia

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

**Notiz des Autors**: Es tut mir wirklich ungeheuer Leid, dass ich erst jetzt wieder zum Schreiben gekommen bin. Doch ´das Ende der Schulzeit, private Angelegenheiten und eine chronische Schreibblockade (XD) haben mich davon abgehalten, weiter zu schreiben. Sorry dafür . Ich hoffe, dass es bis zum nächsten Update nicht ganz so lang braucht ;).

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Julia**

Raikov hatte das Schulgebäude gerade rechtzeitig zum Beginn der Mittagspause erreicht. Er verlangsamte seinen Gang und schlenderte gelassen zu einer Bushaltestelle auf der anderen Straßenseite. In aller Ruhe setzte er sich auf die Bank, die dort stand und lehnte sich zurück. Von hier aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf das Schultor des alten Gebäudes aus rotem Sandstein, aus dem nun eine Unmenge an Schülern herausquoll. Die Kinder drängelnden und schubsten sich, schoben, drückten. In diesem Gewühl eine Zielperson ausfindig zu machen, war äußerst schwierig – auch wenn man sich ihr Aussehen noch so oft eingeprägt hatte. Also beschloss der Killer, sich lieber auf das mögliche Erscheinen von Rhodes zu konzentrieren. Die Frage war nur: Würde er kommen? Um ehrlich zu sein, schätzte Raikov den Inspektor eher feige ein. Immerhin hatte dieser einen ehemaligen guten Kameraden aus Karrieregründen ans Messer geliefert. Die Welt heutzutage kannte keinen Anstand mehr...

Mireille parkte den Civic in einiger Entfernung zum Schulgebäude, einen Block entfernt. Sie drehte den Schlüssel und der Motor erstarb. Dann wandte die blonde Killerin sich an Rhodes und ihre Partnerin: „Raphael, Kirika, ich weiß nicht, wie schnell wir aufbrechen müssen. Ich würde es für sinnvoll erachten, dass ich hier im Wagen in Bereitschaft bleibe und ihr beiden Julia von der Schule abholt." Kirika nickte. Die Vorsichtsmaßnahme ihrer Partnerin war sicherlich richtig. Der Killer würde zwar nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit am Schulgebäude zuschlagen, dennoch war es klüger, auf jeden Fall kein Risiko einzugehen. Sie zog ihre Pistole und entsicherte sie. Dann ließ Kirika die Waffe in den Bund ihrer Hose gleiten und öffnete die Autotür. Auch Rhodes stieg aus und warf die Tür ins Schloss. Er war blaß und merklich aufgeregt. Kirika sah ihn fragend an, als ob sie sich vergewissern wollte, ob er der Sache gewachsen war. Der Mann nickte nur kurz und wechselte dann die Straßenseite. Kirika folgte ihm.

Die Augen des Killers wanderten über die Menge der Personen, die sich in der Nähe des Schulgebäudes bewegten und verharrten schließlich auf zwei Personen: Die eine von ihnen war Rhodes, die andere ein kleines asiatisches Mädchen. Was ihn jedoch noch mehr überraschte als die Tatsache, dass Rhodes tatsächlich selbst gekommen war, war das Faktum, dass er eine Killerin in seiner Begleitung hatte. Raikov hatte das Mädchen zwar noch nie zuvor gesehen, doch ihre Art, sich zu bewegen, ihre vorsichtigen Blicke: Alles an ihr schrie geradezu nach einer geübten Killerin! Woher kannte Rhodes so eine Person? Raikov schob diese Gedanken beiseite und stand auf. Langsam ging er die Straße entlang zurück zum Parkhaus. Fürs Erste hatte er genug gesehen und die Anwesenheit eines anderen Profis würde die Lage nur verkomplizieren.

Kirika beobachtete die Umgebung, während sie Rhodes zur Schule seiner Tochter folgte. Wo konnte sich der Killer versteckt haben? Ihr Blick glitt die Häuserfassaden zu beiden Straßenseiten entlang. Gute Scharfschützenpositionen, links wie rechts. Die Japanerin beschleunigte kurz ihren Gang, um mit Rhodes Schritt zu halten. „Monsieur Rhodes, wir sollten uns beeilen. Hier stehen wir wie auf dem Präsentierteller." Der Mann nickte. Seine Anspannung war deutlich zu spüren. Kirika tat der Inspektor leid. Der Schmerz, einen geliebten Menschen verloren zu haben, die Angst, einen geliebten Menschen verlieren zu können... Bis vor Kurzem hatte sie selbst nicht gewusst, was solche Angst bedeuten konnte. Nun wusste sie es. Unwillkürlich wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Mireille. Wie würde sie sich verhalten, wenn sie Mireille verlieren würde? Was würde sie tun? Kirika ballte die Faust und zwang sich, sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Was nützte es, sich im Moment Sorgen zu machen? Sie musste sich auf den Augenblick konzentrieren! Erneut beobachtete sie die Umgebung. Sie hatten jetzt beinahe das Schulgebäude erreicht und die Lage konnte jederzeit brenzlig werden. Zwar boten die vielen Schülerinnen, die ihnen entgegen kamen, einigermaßen Deckung, doch... Plötzlich sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus eine verdächtige Bewegung auf der anderen Straßenseite: Ein Mann stand von einer Bank auf und schlenderte davon. Warum stand ein Mann von einer Bushaltestelle auf, ohne das ein Bus zu sehen war oder das er sichtlich auf jemanden gewartet hätte? Doch der Mann ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon und Kirika atmete auf. Wenn er nicht auf sie zu ging, würde er es nicht hier in der Menge versuchen. Schnell prägte sie sich das Erscheinungsbild des Mannes ein: Hoch gewachsen, kurzes blondes Haar, eine Weste. Mehr konnte sie in der Schnelle nicht erkennen. Rhodes schien ihre Erleichterung zu bemerken und sah sie fragend an. Kirika schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts..." Es war sicherlich klüger, Rhodes im Moment nicht noch weiter zu verunsichern.

Mireille saß im Wagen und sah auf die Uhr. In diesem Moment würde ein Schwall von Mädchen aus der Schule stürmen und die Mittagspause genießen wollen. Ob Kirika und Rhodes schon unter Beobachtung standen? An der Schule würde man ihnen voraussichtlich nicht auflauern, zumindest nicht mit tödlichen Absichten und nicht dem Inspektor. Vielleicht würde seine Tochter dort sterben, aber Kirika und Raphael würden sicher nicht getötet werden. Anscheinend wollte der Auftraggeber Rhodes leiden sehen, daher war sein Leben augenscheinlich noch nicht in akuter Gefahr. Die Korsin betrachtete aufmerksam die Straße vor sich, behielt alles im Auge. Warum waren Raphael und Kirika noch nicht zurück? Es konnte doch nicht so lange dauern, Rhodes Tochter zu finden...

„Papa? Was machst du denn hier?" Sowohl Inspektor Rhodes als auch Kirika schnellten herum und standen einem etwa sechzehnjährigen, zierlichen Mädchen gegenüber, deren schulterlanges rotes Haar gewellt ein feines Gesicht umrahmte. „Julia! Gott sei Dank!" Kirika hörte die Erleichterung in Rhodes wackliger Stimme. Die Aufregung musste ihn tatsächlich mitnehmen. „Julia, wir müssen hier weg. Keine Zeit für Erklärungen, verstanden?" Die Erregung und Sorge in Rhodes Stimme schien auch seiner Tochter nicht zu entgehen, die verwirrt den Kopf schieflegte. „Wir?" Ihr Blick legte sich auf Kirika. „Gehört sie etwa zu dir? Und überhaupt: Ich wollte gerade mit zwei Freundinnen in die Stadt gehen!" Rhodes überhörte das letztere, nickte abwesend und ergriff ihre Hand, fordernd. „Bitte, Julia. Ich stell euch später vor!" Damit zog er das Mädchen die Straße entlang. Kirika folgte den Beiden. Julias beide Freundinnen reagierten auf das plötzliche Auftauchen des Vaters von Julia und auf sein komisches Verhalten nur mit Kopfschütteln und steckten tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen.

Raikov ließ sich in sein CLK fallen und klappte die Tür zu und dachte kurz nach. Es war nicht gut gewesen, gleich bemerkt worden zu sein. Er hatte den Blick der anderen Killerin förmlich gespürt. Unruhig nahm er seine Aktentasche vom Beifahrersitz und holte seinen PDA hervor. Das Symbol für eingegangene Nachrichten blinkte auf dem kleinen Schirm. Raikov ließ den Touchpen hervorkommen, ergriff ihn und klickte auf das Brieficon. Ein Menü öffnete sich. „Ja, ich will die Nachricht lesen..." Genervt klickte Raikov auf das Symbol, bis der Text geladen hatte.

„_Tod von Claire Rhodes wurde vermeldet. Töten sie nun die Tochter. Sie haben weitere 48 Stunden, bis ihr Ultimatum abläuft. (Octavian)"_

Nachdem der Killer die kurze Nachricht gelesen hatte, klickte er auf „Antworten". Dann schrieb er:

„_Tochter bei Verlassen der Schule lokalisiert. Rhodes in Begleitung einer Killerin hat interveniert. Erbitten weiterer Informationen über mögliche Person. Hinweise: Asiatische Herkunft, wahrscheinlich Japanisch; schwarzes Haar, klein und zierlich; Profi. Hänge mich an Tochter und Rhodes. (Mark Anton)"_

Die Vorliebe für altlateinische Namen war unverkennbar bei seinem Auftraggeber. Verschmitzt lächelte Raikov. Das war wohl auch nötig, wenn man antike Gladiatorenspiele aufleben ließ...

Julia saß neben ihrem Vater auf dem Rücksitz des Hondas, als dieser Paris in Richtung Normandie auf einer Autobahn verließ und mit Höchsttempo über den Asphalt donnerte. Das Mädchen war aschfahl und Spuren getrockneter Tränen waren auf ihren Wangen zu erkennen. Kirika beobachtete die Rothaarige im Rückspiegel. Dann griff sie ins Handschuhfach und holte eine Packung Taschentücher hervor und reichte sie nach hinten. Das französische Mädchen ergriff sie dankend und zupfte ein Papiertaschentuch heraus, um sich die halb getrockneten Tränen vom Gesicht zu wischen. Schließlich wandte sie sich mit belegter Stimme an ihren Vater und die beiden Frauen: „Mama ist also wirklich tot?" Rhodes nickte ruckartig. Julia drehte den Kopf beiseite und blickte aus dem Wagen auf die Landschaft, die neben ihnen vorbeizog. Nach längerer Ruhepause ergriff Mireille das Wort: „Monsieur Rhodes, ich habe uns möglichst schnell aus Paris weggebracht, aber wir sollten bald beraten, wie wir nun vorzugehen gedenken. Und ihre Tochter," dabei bedachte die Korsin mit einem kurzen Blick die Tochter, die sie nun aufmerksam ansah, „ihre Tochter, Raphael, verdient ein bißchen Aufklärung. Sie im Dunkeln zu lassen, wäre nicht Recht." Der schwarzhaarige Mann nickte wieder kurz. „Fahren sie einfach die nächste Raststätte an. Mit etwas im Magen kann man so etwas leichter bereden." Ernst sah er aus dem Fenster. Seine Hand suchte die Hand seiner Tochter, fand sie jedoch nicht und so zog er sie wieder zurück. Dies blieb nicht unbemerkt und Kirika fragte sich, ob Vater und Kind wirklich als solche zu retten waren... Und das nicht nur auf die Frage hin, ob eine von beiden Personen bald sterben würde.

Nach einer kurzen Fahrtstrecke lenkte Mireille den Wagen auf den Parkplatz einer Raststätte und stellte den Wagen im Schatten von Platanen ab. Erschöpft ließ sie sich in ihren Sitz sinken. Während der Fahrt hatte sie die Anspannung gar nicht wahrgenommen, doch nun spürte sie, wie ihre Sinne ihrem Körper die Energie entzogen hatten. Langsam sah sie zu ihrer Freundin hinüber, die im Rückspiegel weiterhin das andere Mädchen betrachtete. So wie die Korsin Kirika einschätzte, würde diese gerade darüber sinnieren, wie es sich anfühlen musste, eine Mutter zu verlieren, eine Mutter, die Kirika nie gehabt hatte. Sanft ergriff sie die Hand der kleineren Frau und drückte sie. Die Japanerin schreckte etwas hoch ob der plötzlichen und unerwarteten Berührung, lächelte jedoch sofort, als ihr Blick auf Mireilles Hand fiel.

Rhodes sah, wie die beiden Killerinnen sich zärtlich berührten. Er lächelte sanft. Seine Einschätzung war also schon bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen richtig gewesen: Die beiden Frauen liebten sich innig. Rhodes war aufgeschlossen genug, nichts Anstößiges an einer Liebe zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern zu finden, wunderte sich jedoch, dass er sich ein bißchen für die Beiden freuen konnte. Immerhin waren beide Frauen gesuchte Mörderinnen, die ihr Leben durch den Tod anderer finanzierten, etwas, was er verabscheute und sogar verachtete. Doch er konnte sich nicht helfen: Die beiden Frauen hatten – trotz ihres furchtbaren Gewerbes – etwas, das er als Anstand oder vielleicht sogar Ehrgefühl bezeichnen würde; Dinge, die er in seinem Leben vermisste. Und ein bißchen beneidete er auch die Liebenden, da er spürte, dass ihm eine solche Zuneigung bisher vergönnt gewesen war. Ja, am Anfang seiner Beziehung zu Claire war er glücklich gewesen, hatte sich zusammen mit seiner Frau über die gemeinsame Tochter gefreut. Doch schon vor der Trennung vor drei Jahren war das Familienleben immer mehr zusammengebrochen und er hatte nicht nur nach der Scheidung seine Tochter immer weiter verloren. Hatte er überhaupt noch eine Chance bei dem inzwischen fast erwachsenen Mädchen? Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu Julia, die inzwischen eingeschlafen war. Sie ahnte noch nichts von der wahren Identität ihrer beiden Lebensretterinnen. War es klug, ihr die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen, so wie sich Mireille das vorstellte? Konnte man einem Kind so viel zumuten? Er legte seine Hand auf Julias Kopf und streichelte sie sanft. Ein Lächeln, nur winzig und wie ein Hauch, legte sich über das Gesicht der Schlafenden. Doch die Zeit drängte, und Rhodes war darauf bedacht, seine Tochter in Sicherheit zu wissen, bevor die Zeit zum Nachdenken gekommen war. Er räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Frauen auf sich zu ziehen, die sich ihm auch sofort zuwandten.

„Wir sollten etwas essen, beraten und dann weiterfahren. Wir müssen unsere etwaigen Verfolger abhängen, oder?" Der Vorschlag Rhodes' gefiel Mireille. Ihr Magen knurrte. Seit gestern Abend hatte sie nichts mehr gegessen. Heute morgen waren sie mit dem Flugzeug in Paris gelandet und hatten sich sofort zum Büro des Inspektors aufgemacht, um ihn zu warnen. Für Essen war da keine Zeit geblieben. Die Korsin nickte zustimmend. „Einverstanden. Und, solange ihre Tochter noch schläft: Was darf sie wissen? Sie sind der Vater und ich möchte mich nicht in Erziehungsangelegenheiten einmischen, von denen ich nur wenig verstehe..." Der Mann nickte dankbar. „Ja, ich habe mir auch schon über das Problem meine Gedanken gemacht. Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich weiß es nicht!" Er legte eine kleine Pause ein, fuhr dann jedoch fort: „Warten wir ab. Vielleicht haben sie ja wirklich Recht, und es wird Zeit, dass Julia erwachsen wird..."


	6. Kapitel 5: Caritas

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Caritas**

Es ging bereits gegen Abend und die Sonne stand schon tief, als die beiden Killerinnen in Begleitung von Inspektor Rhodes und seiner Tochter Julia die fast leere Gaststube der Autobahnraststätte betraten. Sie befanden sich in einem schlecht ausgeleuchteten Raum mit wenigen Holztischen und Stühlen, deren Bezug farblich ausgebleicht war. Der Geruch von Kaffee und Zigarettenrauch hing in der Luft und nahm einem beinahe den Atem. Julia verzog angewidert das Gesicht, während die Erwachsenen einen Tisch in der hintersten und dunkelsten Ecke der Gaststube aussuchten und auf ihn zusteuerten. Das Mädchen folgte ihnen unwillig.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis die Bedienung kam, eine Frau um die 40, offensichtlich ausländischer Herkunft. Mit gebrochenem Französisch nahm sie die Bestellungen auf. Dann verschwand die Frau in der Küche. Schweigen lag über dem Tisch, keiner unternahm den ersten Schritt. Schließlich zündete sich Rhodes eine Zigarette an. „Papa, seid wann rauchst du denn?" Rhodes zögerte und ließ die Zigarette in den Aschenbecher vor ihm fallen. „Seid der Scheidung von deiner Mutter. Tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht, dass es dich so stören würde." Er drückte die Zigarette endgültig aus. Erneut schwiegen sich die vier Personen an, hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Letztlich brach dann Rhodes' Tochter das Schweigen. „Ich möchte die Wahrheit wissen. Und sei so lieb, Papa, erzähl einmal in deinem Leben keine Lügen." Rhodes blickte auf und sah seiner Tochter in die Augen, als ob er sie prüfen wolle, ob das junge Mädchen schon bereit war, eine solche Bürde auf sich zu nehmen. Das Mädchen hielt dem Blick eisern stand und ein Funken Trotz war in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Rhodes gab seine Zweifel auf und räusperte, nahm Anlauf, wusste nicht weiter und wandte sich Hilfe suchend an Mireille. Die Korsin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Raphael. Bei allem Respekt, aber sie sind der Vater und sie schulden ihrer Tochter die Antwort. Flüchten sie nicht vor der Verantwortung..." Der Schwarzhaarige nickte schuldbewusst und strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. Seine Tochter sah ihn immer noch aufmerksam an. „Wie du sicher weißt, Julia, bin ich vor drei Jahren befördert worden, oder?" Das Mädchen nickte. „Natürlich. Und dein Beruf war dir wichtiger als Mama oder ich! Du hast uns eingetauscht gegen deine Karriere." Rhodes lächelte gezwungen. „Ja, vielleicht habe ich das. Ich glaubte nicht, dass es der Beziehung schaden würde. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich feige genug, zu glauben, dass meine Flucht in den Job die Probleme meiner Beziehung zu deiner Mutter vergessen machen würden. Wir waren vorher schon nicht mehr das glücklichste Paar. Vielleicht habe ich wirklich die falsche Entscheidung getroffen und ich bereue zutiefst – gerade im Hinblick darauf, dass Claire meinetwegen starb – dass ich euch allein ließ." Julia sah ihn unnachgiebig und mitleidslos an. „Erzähl weiter, Papa." Ihr Vater nickte und fuhr fort: „Was du nicht weißt, sind die Umstände meiner Beförderung. Du hast vielleicht mitbekommen, dass ich einen Studienfreund hatte: Jean Marceau. Er war sozial höher gestellt als ich, erfolgreich, mit viel Einfluss. Ihm verdankte ich meine Stellung, ich bewunderte ihn. Als seine Eltern ermordet wurden, bekam ich den Fall zugeteilt und ich verfolgte die Mörder mit Jeans Hinweisen bis nach Deutschland." Rhodes legte eine Pause ein und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er nicht weiter wusste. Wie sollte man auch es so vorsichtig wie möglich formulieren, dass er mit zwei Auftragsmörderinnen kollaboriert und ihnen schließlich sogar die Flucht ermöglicht hatte? Mireille sah in ernst an und nickte dann. „Okay, Raphael, ich werde das hier etwas abkürzen: Diese beiden Killerinnen waren wir." Dabei wies Mireille auch Kirika und sich. Sie war sich der Tragweite dieser Entscheidung bewusst: Nun wusste ein Mensch mehr von ihrer wahren Identität, dazu noch ein halbes Kind, dass sich so leicht im Freundeskreis verplappern konnte. Doch Kirika und sie hatten beschlossen, Rhodes, den sie als eine Art Alliierten ansahen, zu helfen, die Schulden auszugleichen. Dazu gehörte auch, dass sie seine Tochter vor dem Schicksal seiner Frau bewahrten. Mireille sah, wie sich die Augen der Tochter kurz weiteten, dann jedoch wieder auf ein normales Niveau zurück glitten. Mit ruhiger Stimme hakte das Mädchen nach, ihr Gesicht unbewegt, beinahe emotionslos und Mireille hatte Respekt vor Julia, die sie eben noch als Kind eingeschätzt hatte. „Warum, mit Verlaub, laufen sie dann noch frei herum? Mein Vater arbeitet bei Interpol und er ist sicher nicht dafür befördert worden, zwei Gesuchten freies Geleit zu geben." Mireille lächelte. „Julia, ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich und Kirika dafür verachtest, wenn du es als unethisch ansiehst, womit wir unser Geld verdienen. Ich kann dir nur zwei Dinge garantieren: Erstens, dass wir unsere Gründe hatten, die uns gezwungen haben, diesen Beruf zu wählen, Gründe die ich mit niemandem außer Kirika geteilt habe und über die du bitte auch keine Fragen stellst. Zweitens, dass Jean Marceau es verdient hatte. Er war ein Schwein. Ja, wir töten für Geld und mögen in deinen Augen nicht besser sein als jeder andere Verbrecher. Aber wir töten Menschen, die es verdient haben, wir liquidieren diejenigen, die arme, unschuldige Menschen quälen und ausnützen. Wir nehmen nur Aufträge an, die den Abschaum der Gesellschaft zum Ziel haben. Das ist keine Rechtfertigung, sondern nur eine Erklärung, warum dein Vater uns geholfen hat, zu entkommen. Wir haben ihm Informationen zugespielt, die es ihm ermöglicht haben, Jean Marceau dingfest zu machen, Informationen über seine dreckigen Nebengeschäfte, die ich hier nicht weiter ausführen möchte. Kennst du den Unterschied zwischen Gesinnungsethik und Verantwortungsethik?" Das Mädchen nickte. „Ein Gesinnungsethiker wird nach seinem Gewissen handeln, auch wenn er weiß, dass vielleicht durch sein Handeln mehr Menschen zu Schaden kommen. Ein Verantwortungsethiker bezieht mögliche Konsequenzen für die Allgemeinheit in sein Handeln mit ein, macht sie zu seiner Maxime." Mireille lächelte wohlwollend. „Ja, das stimmt. Was ich dir damit sagen will, ist..." Das Mädchen fiel ihr ins Wort. „Ich habe das bereits verstanden, was sie mir sagen wollten, Frau..." – „Bouquet." Julia sah die blonde Korsin lange und durchdringend an. „Frau Bouquet, ich wäre Gesinnungsethiker gewesen." Mireille lächelte die rothaarige Person, die ihr gegenüber saß, an und blieb still, da gerade die Bedienung kam und das Essen brachte. Nachdem die Fremde wieder gegangen war, sprach Mireille weiter. „Ja, und ich habe vollstest Verständnis dafür. Nimm mir das nicht übel, aber alle jungen Menschen denken anfangs so. Doch das Leben zwingt dich dazu, Entscheidungen zu fällen, die jenseits von Gut oder Böse liegen." Julia nickte und stocherte in ihrem Essen herum. Dann blickte sie wieder auf. „Was passierte danach? Warum sind sie hier?" Mireilles Lächeln wich etwas aus ihrem Gesicht. „Deinem Vater verdanke ich die schönsten drei Jahre meines Lebens. Kirika und ich, wir tauchten nach dem Vorfall unter. Doch natürlich hielten wir uns per Internet auf dem Laufenden, was die aktuellen Geschehnisse anging – auch in unserem Métier. Per Zufall stieß ich im Internet auf eine Quelle, aus der zu erkennen war, dass – aus Rache für Marceaus Haft und späteren Tod – jemand plante, Rache an der Familie des Beamten zu nehmen, der für Marceaus Inhaftierung verantwortlich war. Dein Vater hatte uns sehr geholfen und wir waren bereit, das Risiko einer Entdeckung auf uns zu nehmen, um ihm, deiner Mutter und dir zu helfen, euch zu warnen. Doch wir kamen zu spät. Deine Mutter war bereits Tod, als ich deinen Vater erreichte." Julia sah die Korsin nachdenklich an, den Kopf leicht schiefgelegt. „Gaunerehre also?" Sie lächelte leicht. Die blonde Frau erwiderte es. „Ich... danke dafür, Frau Bouquet. Ich verdanke ihnen wohl mein Leben. Und ich möchte ihnen auch dafür danken, dass sie es versuchten, meine Mutter zu retten." Das Mädchen verstummte kurz. Dann: „Glauben sie, wir haben es geschafft?" Mireille schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber wir werden das Unsrige tun, dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr beide in Sicherheit kommt."

* * *

**Anmerkung:**_Caritas_ kann im Lateinischen sowohl Sorge als auch Liebe bedeuten, wobei dies nicht im sexuellen Sinne zu verstehen ist. Die geschlechtliche Liebe wird im Lateinischen als _Armor_ bezeichnet und hebt sich streng von der Caritas ab. Caritas wäre also zum Beispiel auf die Liebe von Eltern zu ihrem Kind zu beziehen. 


	7. Kapitel 6: Exilium

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Exilium**

„Klärt das deine Fragen, Julia?" Mireille sah das Mädchen an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Nur kurz nickte das Mädchen, dem das Gehörte sichtlich Gedanken bereitete. Die Korsin wandte sich nun Rhodes zu, der sie dankbar ansah und ihr zuflüsterte: „Danke. Ich hätte das nicht so gut gekonnt, Mireille." Die blonde Frau lächelte ob des Kompliments. „Keine Ursache, Raphael. Doch nun...", ihr Ton wurde geschäftsmäßig, „sollten wir uns dem Pläneschmieden zuwenden. Haben sie einen Ort, an dem wir untertauchen können und der über Recherchemöglichkeiten, sprich: Internet, verfügt?" Rhodes dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Ich... ich habe ein Ferienhaus in der Bretagne. Aber wer mich umbringen wollte, weiß das sicher." Mireille nickte zustimmend. „Ja, da haben sie Recht. Mit der Normandie verbindet sie zufällig nichts Bestimmtes?" Rhodes verneinte durch ein Kopfschütteln und Mireille fuhr fort. „Dann sollten wir unseren Weg einfach weiterverfolgen und uns dort ein Hotel nehmen. Ich werde mit meiner Karte zahlen, da man ihre bestimmt längst überwachen lässt." Rhodes nickte bewundernd. „Woher nehmen sie immer so schnell ihre Ideen?" Die Killerin grinste. „Das gehört zum Job, wissen sie? Nun, wie dem auch sei: Wir geben uns dort als Ehepaar aus, Julia und Kirika sind unsere Kinder. Dem Alter nach kann es zwar mit Kirika ein paar Probleme geben, aber es wird schon niemand so genau nachfragen." Rhodes schien jedoch noch nicht so richtig überzeugt zu sein; sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutliche Zweifel. „Aber wenn jemand Ausweise kontrolliert?" Mireilles Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Rhodes, was haben sie gerade gehört? Schnelle Ideen gehören wie eine gute Planung zu diesem Job... Ich dachte mir schon, dass wir eventuell untertauchen würden müssen. Gefälschte Papiere sind das Einmaleins eines jeden Menschen mit meinem Beruf." Nun lachte auch Rhodes. „Mireille, sie gefallen mir mehr und mehr. Sie hätten zur Polizei gehen sollen. Wir hätten sie brauchen können."

Das Radio begleitete Mireille während der langen Autofahrt. Sie war nun schon seit heute Morgen auf den Beinen und es ging langsam auf Mitternacht zu. Ein Blick ins Auto zeigte ihr drei schlafende Menschen: Kirika hatte sich – nun auf der Rückbank befindlich – in eine Ecke gekuschelt und schlief ruhig. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Anscheinend träumte sie, denn hin und wieder murmelte sie etwas vor sich hin. Rhodes saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und schlief ebenfalls. Seine rothaarige Tochter hatte sich in die andere Ecke der Rückbank gelegt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Mireille konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße vor ihr. Nur noch wenige Autos waren unterwegs. Hin und wieder überholte sie einen Wagen. Wenn sie das Tempo halten konnten, würden sie bald ihr Ziel erreichen. Die Korsin freute sich schon auf die Normandie. Es war lange her gewesen, dass sie die raue Atlantikküste gesehen hatte. Hoffentlich war die Natur dort immer noch so schön. Sie gähnte. „Frau Bouquet?" Julias Stimme schreckte Mireille auf, ihr Puls ging für einen Moment schneller. „Gott, hast du mich erschreckt, Julia..." Das Mädchen kicherte. „Tut mir Leid, Frau Bouquet. Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Darf ich ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?" Mireille lächelte das verschlafene Mädchen durch den Rückspiegel an, ungewiss, ob das Mädchen das Lächeln sehen konnte. „Frag einfach. Ich kann mir ja aussuchen, ob ich auf die Frage antworte oder nicht." Julia nickte. „Danke, Frau Bouquet." Mireille fiel ein: „Julia, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Nenn mich bitte auch Mireille, ja?" Das Mädchen grinste. „Einverstanden, Mireille. Darf ich dich auch duzen?" Die Korsin nickte. Es war angenehm, jemanden zu haben, der einen auf so einer langen Fahrt wach hielt. „Was ich wissen wollte, Mireille: Kennt ihr euch schon lange, du und Kirika?" Es dauerte etwas, bis Mireille nachgerechnet hatte, wie lange sie Kirika schon kannte und sie war überrascht, wie lange das schon her war, seit sie ihre liebgewonnene Freundin auf dieser Baustelle getroffen hatte. „Nun, ungefähr sechs Jahre. Wir kennen uns schon wirklich lange, denke ich. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich eine so enge Bindung zu einem Menschen aufgebaut habe, seit ich denken kann."

Julia sah die blonde Frau vor sich an. Sie war attraktiv, keine Frage. Desweiteren war es irgendwie aufregend, mit einer Killerin zu sprechen. Anders, als sie es sich jemals hätte ausmalen können. Und diese Mireille, sie schien viel menschlicher als viele andere Menschen, die sie aus ihrem Alltagsleben kannte. Ein bißchen erinnerte sie an ihre Mutter. Vielleicht hatte ihr Vater auch deswegen dem Duo die Flucht ermöglicht. „Darf... darf ich erfahren..." Julia setzte ab. Die blonde Frau sah sie durch den Spiegel an. „Du willst wissen, warum ich mich für diese... nennen wir es mal ungewöhnliche Branche entschieden habe?" Das Mädchen nickte, aufgeregt. „Aber nur, wenn du willst, Mireille." Die Korsin nickte. „Lass mir einen Moment Bedenkzeit, Julia. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag dich. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich dich falsch eingeschätzt. Ich dachte nicht, dass du die Wahrheit so gut verkraften würdest. Ich habe dich für schwächer gehalten, für weniger reif, als du wirklich bist. Doch ich weiß nicht, ob ich einem Menschen, den ich kaum kennengelernt habe und der irgendwann wieder einem normalen, bürgerlichen Leben nachgehen wird, mein Herz ausschütten will. Das sind sehr... intime Gründe. Und wie ich dir sagte: Nur Kirika kennt die wahren Gründe." Julia war es peinlich, so tief gebohrt zu haben. „Mireille... ich wollte nicht..." – „Schon gut, Julia. Du bist neugierig, und ich freue mich auch irgendwo, dass du mich nicht nur verachtest für das, was ich tue." Das Mädchen spürte, wie ein langer, prüfender Blick auf ihr ruhte, als die ältere Frau sie taxierte. Die Killerin hatte Recht: Sie verachtete sie nicht. Es war Julia selbst unbegreiflich, dass sie mit der Tatsache, dass sie mit einer Frau sprach, die andere Menschen ohne Gewissen liquidieren konnte, so gut zu Rande kam. Doch sie glaubte der Frau; sie glaubte, dass Mireille nur schlechte Menschen tötete. Und immerhin hatten die beiden Frauen ihr Leben gerettet und ihrem Vater geholfen, der eine gute Menschenkenntnis besaß. „Nein, ich verachte dich nicht, Mireille. Ich könnte das nicht, was du tust. Ich habe auch wenig Verständnis dafür. Aber gerade deshalb möchte ich wissen, wer du wirklich bist." Die Korsin lachte leise. „Das klingt beinahe so, als ob du mich anmachen wolltest." Julia lachte nun ebenfalls, und setzte dann schelmisch hinzu: „Und wenn es so wäre?" Mireilles Lachen erstarb. „Julia, ich hoffe, das war ein Scherz. Ich... kann doch keine Beziehung mit dir eingehen!" Das Mädchen spürte, dass die blonde Killerin den Scherz nicht als solchen erkannt hatte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Immer diese vorlauten Sprüche! Schnell versuchte sie, den Fehler auszubügeln: „Nein, nein, es war ein Scherz, wirklich! Verzeih mir, ja? Aber ja, ich würde dich gerne näher kennenlernen. Du hast mein Leben gerettet. Ist es zuviel verlangt, die Frau kennen lernen zu wollen, die mir das Leben gerettet hat?" Die Züge der Korsin entspannten sich wieder. „Julia, ich fühle mich ja ein bißchen geschmeichelt, aber lass mir Zeit, okay? Selbst eine Freundschaft erfordert Vertrauen. Und vertrauen fällt mir schwer. Verstehst du?"

Julia spürte, dass das Gespräch vorbei war. Mireille konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Fahrt und lächelte auch nicht mehr so freundlich durch den Rückspiegel. ‚Mist, verdammter!' Mit einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung wischte sich das junge Mädchen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und legte sich dann auf die Seite. Etwas Schlaf würde ihr gut tun. Und vielleicht konnte sie die blonde Frau mit etwas Arbeit weich kochen. Ihr war zwar bewusst, dass es schwierig war, das Vertrauen und die Freundschaft Mireilles zu gewinnen, doch ein seltsam unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie ihr vertrauen konnte. Vielleicht, weil Mireille sie an ihre Mutter erinnerte...

Die Korsin sah wieder stur auf die Straße. Hinter ihr hörte sie nun auch den ruhigen, leisen Atem Julias. Sie schlief also auch. Was hatte sich das Mädchen denn gedacht? Dass sie ihr einfach so ihr Herz ausschütten würde? Dass sie sofort jubelnd Freundschaft schließen würden? Das war doch naiv! Und dieser Scherz mit der Anmache... Das Mädchen war kaum mit der Pubertät fertig und machte schon Witze über Sachen, von denen sie keine Ahnung hatte, keine! Mireille war wütend. Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, eher wütend mit sich selbst. Julia war noch ein Kind und hatte nur einen Scherz gemacht! Es war überzogen, gleich so sauer zu sein. Und es zeugte doch eher von Verständnis, Toleranz und Vertrauensbereitschaft, mit ihr, einer Killerin!, eine Freundschaft zu wollen. Aber war das Kind wirklich schon bereit, die schwere Bürde einer Mitwisserschaft zu tragen? Und der Altersunterschied... Mireille wischte sich übers Gesicht. Sie war müde, und es war sicher besser, erst einmal zu schlafen und sich morgen darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Langsam kamen sie auch ihrem Ziel näher und die Korsin verließ die Autobahn und wechselte auf Landstraßen. Bis zum Morgen würde sie ein abgeschiedenes Dorf gefunden haben, da war sie sich sicher...

Raikov saß in seinem Wagen und jagte den CLK die Straßen entlang Richtung Bretagne. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass Rhodes so dumm war, in sein Ferienhaus zu fahren, doch bevor er nicht von Octavian andere Informationen erhielt, war dies sein einziger Hinweis. Und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, diesen Hinweis zu verwerfen!

* * *

**Anmerkung: **Ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, dass ich die Geschichte nur langsam entwickle und das sogar Abgründe schneller in Gang gekommen ist. Jedoch glaube ich, dass es dem Tiefgang der Geschichte nicht schaden wird und das ich so den Charakteren gerechter werden kann. Ich hoff einfach mal, dass ich mit dieser Position nicht allein da stehe. 


	8. Kapitel 7: Amor Inter Pares

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Amor Inter Pares**

Mireille erwachte am späten Nachmittag durch das Klopfen an der Tür ihres Hotelzimmers, dass sie mit Rhodes teilte. Sie hatten in aller Frühe heute morgen ein Dorf an der Atlantikküste erreicht und sich dort zwei Zimmer genommen. Um den Anschein einer Familie, die Urlaub macht, zu wahren, hatte sie darauf bestanden, mit Rhodes in ein Zimmer zu gehen. Kirika hatte es mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck zur Kenntnis genommen und Mireille war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Partnerin nicht ernstlich verstimmt war. Noch etwas verschlafen erhob sie sich. „Wer ist da?" Die vertraute Stimme von Rhodes antwortete ihr. „Ich bins. Ich dachte nur, dass sie vielleicht zu Kaffee und Kuchen kommen wollten..." Mireille lachte. Rhodes war doch durch und durch Gentleman. Schauspieler war er jedenfalls nicht. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah den schwarzhaarigen Mann lächelnd an. Sanft strich sie ihm über die vernarbte Wange und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihr Gesicht dem seinigen zu nähern. Der verdutzte Gesichtsausdruck Rhodes' brachte sie erneut zum Kichern. „Raphael," flüsterte ihm die Korsin ins Ohr, „wenn wir den Anschein eines Paares erwecken wollen, darfst du mich nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit siezen..." Rhodes errötete und lächelte schwach. „Ich wollte ihnen... dir nicht zu Nahe treten..." Mireille nahm die Hand von seiner Wange und ging zurück ins Zimmer. „Raphael, ich sage dir schon, wann du mir zu Nahe trittst, glaub mir. Außerdem: Wir nennen uns schon beim Vornamen, wir haben uns gegenseitig schon einmal das Leben gerettet... Da können wir uns auch duzen, oder? Ich mach nur schnell frisch, dann komm ich. Die... Kinder," sie grinste, „können sich ja schon mal was bestellen, ja?" Rhodes lachte und nickte. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ging wieder nach unten.

Kirika und Julia saßen in einer Art Biergarten auf der Hotelterrasse und sahen aufs Meer hinaus. Beide hatten einen Eiskaffee und einen Teller mit Käsekuchen vor sich stehen und nahmen hin und wieder einen Bissen. Die Japanerin spürte, wie sie von dem anderen Mädchen ausgiebig beobachtet wurde und errötete. „Was... was ist?", fragte sie die Rothaarige, die nun ebenfalls rot wurde und zur Seite blickte. Glücklicherweise kamen Rhodes und kurz danach auch Mireille an den Tisch und nahmen dem Moment etwas die Peinlichkeit. Auch die beiden Älteren orderten Kaffee und Kuchen und ließen sich dann in ihren Stühlen zurück fallen. Mireille hatte ein glückliches Händchen bewiesen: Das Hotel war klein, wirkte jedoch apart und die Besitzer hatten erstaunlich guten Geschmack bei der Einrichtung des Gebäudes bewiesen. Alles unterstrich den Charakter des Alten und es wirkte beinahe so, als ob an diesem Ort die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre. Nur die Tatsache, dass Mireilles Laptop Wlan-Anschluss hatte, zeugte davon, dass sie sich nicht in der Zeit um 1900 in diesem Dorf befanden, sondern im Hier und Jetzt. Die Korsin war schon eifrig am Recherchieren und Rhodes blickte ihr dabei über die Schultern. Kirika betrachtete die Beiden und Eifersucht entflammte in ihr. Sie war sich zwar sicher, dass Mireille nicht mit Rhodes schlafen würde, doch allein die Tatsache, dass er mit ihr die Nacht verbringen durfte, war Grund genug. Die eifersüchtigen Blicke entgingen auch nicht Rhodes' Tochter Julia, die kicherte und, nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, aufstand und sich für einen Spaziergang am Strand entlang verabschiedete. Gerade, als sie sich zum Gehen wandte, winkte sie Kirika mit sich, die sich rasch dafür entschied, mitzugehen, um nicht länger Rhodes und Mireille zusehen zu müssen.

Mireille hatte zuerst damit begonnen, Rhodes genauer darüber aufzuklären, worin ihre Informationen genau bestanden hatten, um dann den Kreis an Zielpersonen einzuschränken. „Weißt du, Raphael, Marceau hat wirklich viel Geld in der kurzen Zeit seiner Haft an eine Person aus seinem Bekanntenkreis überwiesen. Soviel habe ich bereits herausfinden können, bevor ich dich gewarnt habe. An wen jedoch und wofür das Geld bestimmt war, kann ich nicht sagen – noch! Aber sobald wir die Person haben, werden wir weitere Recherchen unternehmen können." Rhodes nickte. „Ich habe auch daran gedacht, meine Kontakte bei Interpol zu nutzen, um..." Die Korsin fiel ihm ins Wort: „Nein, das wirst du nicht tun! Diese Leitungen werden, mit Verlaub, sicher kontrolliert! Halte den Kreis an Beteiligten so klein wie möglich! Nimm Urlaub, und begründe es damit, dass du die Zeit mit deiner Tochter verbringen möchtest! Kümmer dich um die Formalitäten und sag bloß niemandem, wo du dich befindest, verstanden?" Rhodes nickte verblüfft. „Okay, ja, du hast sicher Recht. Ich mach mich mal dran, einverstanden?" Mireille nickte. „Ja, mach das. Drinnen hab ich ein Münztelefon gesehen." Der Mann winkte ab. „Ich hab doch ein Handy, wir leben ja nicht auf dem Mond! Ich hab hier sogar Empfang!" Er grinste und ging nach drinnen. Mireille schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Mann war wirklich zu ehrlich! Sie lachte und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Kirika ging neben Julia und sah sie schweigend von der Seite an. Seit sie das Hotelgelände verlassen und die wenigen hundert Meter zum Strand hinunter gelaufen waren, hatten die beiden Mädchen kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Nun schlenderten sie den Sandstrand entlang, barfuß, und ließen die Wellen, die den Sand hinauf liefen, ihre Füße umspielen. Schließlich brach die Jüngere der Beiden das Schweigen. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich, Kirika? Du siehst jung aus, fast so jung wie ich." Die Asiatin wusste nicht so recht, was sie antworten sollte. Sie hatte ja nie eine richtige Antwort auf ihre wahre Identität gefunden. „So um die 21...", erwiderte sie schließlich in der Vermutung, es so ziemlich getroffen zu haben. Die Rothaarige schien erstaunt zu sein. „Fünf Jahre älter als ich?!" Der ungläubige Ton in Julias Stimme schien Kirika zu amüsieren, die zu lächeln anfing. „Das hätte ich nie gedacht...," schloss Rhodes' Tochter. Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile. Die beiden Mädchen hatten nun das Hotel ein ganzes Stückchen hinter sich gelassen. Plötzlich und ohne Grund senkte Julia ihre Stimme auf ein Wispern herab und ergriff Kirikas Hand. „Sag, Kirika... Du und Mireille, ihr... ihr... seid ihr, ich meine... zusammen?" Kirika, die fast so groß war wie Julia, wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite und wurde rot. „Wusste ichs doch!", jubilierte Julia, erschrak jedoch, als das andere Mädchen sich heftig von ihr losriss und weiterlief. Schnell eilte sie ihr hinterher. „Kirika, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen! Es tut mir Leid! So warte doch!" Doch das japanische Mädchen war schon weggerannt. Deprimiert und wütend auf sich selbst blieb Julia stehen. Zornig trat sie in den Sand und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. ‚Verdammt!' Sie hatte wirklich Angst, es sich mit Kirika verscherzt zu haben. Aber was war daran so schlimm, nachgefragt zu haben, ob die beiden Frauen zusammen waren? Sie arbeiteten als Paar, kannten sich schon lange. Und das, was Mireille von wegen Vertrauen und Nähe gesagt hatte... All das hatte Julia in ihrem Gefühl bestätigt, dass die beiden anderen Frauen sich liebten. Langsam ging sie zurück, in Gedanken versunken.

Kirika war weitergegangen und hatte das Flehen Julias ignoriert. Sie hatte nie eine Freundin gehabt, von Mireille abgesehen, und das war etwas anderes. Sie fühlte sich bedrängt von Julia, die mit ihren Fragen bohrte und Vertrauen beinahe erzwingen wollte. Natürlich wusste Kirika, dass das Mädchen nichts Böses hatte tun wollen und es tat ihr Leid, dass sie Julia verletzt hatte. Doch eine Freundschaft war unmöglich! Wie sollte sie das auch bewerkstelligen, sie als Killerin? Ihr war zwar bewusst, dass Mireille sehr wohl Freunde gehabt hatte und teils auch noch hatte. Bastian war das letzte, wenn auch weniger glorreiche Beispiel gewesen. Doch dieses... Kind war einfach zu... kindlich. Kirika hasste sich dafür, nicht trauern zu können, kein Gewissen zu haben. Sie hatte nur bei einer Toten getrauert. Das war bei Chloes Tod gewesen. Da hatte sie Gefühle empfunden. Sonst kannte sie nur Gefühle für Mireille, die sie so sehr liebte. Kirika war sich sicher, dass sie Julia nicht mit in ihre Welt hinab ziehen wollte.Außerdem war es noch zu früh, überhaupt von Freundschaft reden zu können. Sollte sie es einfach laufen lassen, es verlaufen lassen? Sie sah sich um. Weiter hinten sah sie das rothaarige Mädchen, das langsam in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ging. ‚Verdammt!' Kirika fluchte und rannte dem Mädchen nach. Warum musste sich ihr Gewissen immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt melden?

Julia hörte, wie sie jemand rief, konnte jedoch die Stimme nicht sofort einordnen. Erst, als sie die Schritte hinter sich auf dem Sandboden hörte, drehte sie sich um und sah, wie Kirika auf sie zugerannt kam. Nur wenige Sekunden danach stand das asiatische Mädchen außer Atem neben ihr und schnappte nach Luft. „Es... tut... mir... Leid, Julia...", keuchte Kirika. Julia hätte vor Freude in die Luft springen mögen. Sie kannte die beiden Killerinnen zwar erst seit Kurzem, hatte sie jedoch schon – zu ihrer eigenen Verblüffung – ins Herz geschlossen. Mireille war für sie wie eine ältere Schwester und Kirika wie eine gute Freundin, die man erst noch davon überzeugen musste, dass Freundschaft nichts Gefährliches an sich hatte. Glücklich, dass die Japanerin ihr verziehen hatte, ergriff sie ihre beiden Hände. „Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten, Kirika, ich..." Kirika nickte. „Ich weiß." Sie zog Julia mit sich, weiter weg vom Wasser und ließ sich in den Sand fallen, lag nun auf dem Rücken, die Sonne im Gesicht, die Augen geschlossen. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Puls und sie atmete mit voller Kraft die kühle, salzige Seeluft ein. Sie spürte, wie Julia sich neben ihr in den Sand gesetzt hatte und sie betrachtete. Kirika fiel es schwer, einen Eingang in ein Gespräch zu finden, daher entschied sie sich, direkt zu sein. „Julia, ich bin nicht gut mit sowas, mit Menschen umzugehen, meine ich. Ich rede nicht viel und durch meine Freundschaft, sollten wir jemals so weit kommen, gewinnst du nichts. Du kannst nur verlieren..." Kirika hörte, wie Julia auflachte. „Aber Kirika! Es kann schön sein, mit jemandem zu reden. Und wenn du nicht der große Redner bist, macht das doch nichts. Das heißt doch nicht, dass wir nicht Freundinnen sein können!" Die Asiatin lächelte traurig und legte sich beide Arme unter den Kopf. Sie blinzelte und sah, wie Julia sich über sie gebeugt hatte und ihr ins Gesicht sah. „Ich bin eine Killerin. Sowohl für dich als auch für mich..." Kirika verstummte, als sie in die Augen des Mädchens sah. Irgendetwas war dort, etwas, was sie verstummen ließ. Etwas Trauriges. „Das ist mir egal, Kirika. Ich brauche niemanden, der auf mich einredet. Ich brauche jemanden, der mir zuhört. Das mag egoistisch sein, bei jemandem nur meinen seelischen Müll abladen zu wollen, aber... Meine Mutter, Kirika, war der einzige Mensch, dem ich mich hätte anvertrauen können. Aber sie ist gegangen, bevor ich es habe tun können. Meine Freundinnen... ich habe sie gern. Aber sie sind pubertierende Hühner. Sie haben keinen Sinn nach ernsten Gesprächen, sondern wollen Spaß haben. Ich glaube einfach, dass du mich verstehen kannst..." Kirika schloss die Augen. „Julia... ich habe nie jemandem vertraut und ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass du durch unsere Freundschaft nicht verletzt wirst, wenn ich jemals zu dir ein solches Vertrauen aufgebaut habe. Wenn du das akzeptieren kannst, dann..." Noch bevor sie den Satz beendet hatte, spürte Kirika, wie Julia ihr um den Hals gefallen war. „Danke, Kirika! Danke vielmals!" Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht der Killerin und sanft legte sie einen Arm auf Julias Rücken und drückte sie leicht.

Beim Abendessen fiel Mireille auf, dass Kirika begonnen hatte, mehr zu reden. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Kirika in all den Jahren, die sie sich nun kannten, nie so viel geredet wie an diesem Abend. Sie schien sich gut zu verstehen mit Julia und Mireille war leicht eifersüchtig. Doch insgesamt freute sie sich über die Entwicklung. Kirika hatte allem Anschein nach eine Freundin gewonnen und würde vielleicht so lernen, wie sie mit Menschen umzugehen hatte. Und es würde ihr Selbstvertrauen geben. Sie lächelte Kirika an, die breit und ungezwungen die Geste erwiderte; und Mireille wusste, dass Kirika unheimlich glücklich war mit ihr, der Welt und ihrer neu gewonnen Freundin. Nur die Sorgen, die sie ihrer Berufsausübung wegen hatte, ließen sich nicht gänzlich vertreiben. Man würde abwarten müssen, wie sich das Ganze entwickelte... Vielleicht war es auch noch zu früh, von Freundschaft zu reden. Doch Mireille konnte nicht leugnen, dass die beiden Mädchen sich zu einander angezogen fühlten. Vielleicht sahen sie ihre inneren Wünsche im Anderen verwirklicht: Selbstbewußtsein oder eine Familie...

Nachdem sie alle satt waren, präsentierte sie Rhodes und den anderen Beiden ihre Ergebnisse der Tagesrecherche im Internet. Viel hatte sie nicht herausfinden können, doch das Geld, dass Marceau überwiesen hatte, war auf ein Schweizer Nummernkonto gegangen, dass nur unter einem Alias geführt war: _Octavian_. Wer hinter diesem Codenamen steckte, war allerdings unklar und ihre Fähigkeiten im Codehacken reichten bei Weitem nicht dazu aus, dies herauszufinden. Nachdem sie das festgestellt hatte, war sie, einer zweiten Eingebung folgend, Freunden von Marceau auf der Spur gewesen und hatte versucht, sämtliche Bekannten von Marceau abzuhaken, die Marceau rächen würden. Nur zwei Personen kamen dabei in Frage: Ein anderer Freund aus Studienzeiten und eine Jugendfreundin. Alle Anderen waren verstorben oder hatten weder den Einfluss noch das Motiv, Marceau rächen zu wollen. Rhodes und Kirika nickten anerkennend, nachdem Mireille geschlossen hatte. Julia, die die ganze Zeit still dabei gesessen hatte, gähnte nun ausgiebig und gab bekannt, dass sie vorhabe, früh schlafen zu gehen. Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem Küsschen von Rhodes und Mireille und Raphael folgte ihr. „Ich werde schauen, dass sie gut ins Bett kommt. Ich bin auch müde, kommst du dann bald nach, Schatz?" Die Korsin nickte. Vielleicht war Rhodes doch kein so schlechter Schauspieler. ‚Auf jeden Fall', dachte sie sich, ‚ist er ein Gentleman. Denn er weiß, wann er gehen sollte.' Als sie sicher war, dass niemand mehr in der Nähe war, löschte sie die Kerze, die auf dem Tisch brannte und die einzige Lichtquelle in dieser sternenklaren Nacht darstellte. Es war schon spät und dunkel, doch sie konnte die Umrisse von Kirika entdecken. Sanft erhob sie sich und glitt zu ihr hinüber, hob sie aus dem Stuhl und schloss sie in die Arme. „Ich liebe dich, Kirika. Bleib für immer bei mir, versprich es mir!", flüsterte sie ihrer Partnerin ins Ohr, die sich dankbar an sie drückte. „Ja, ich verspreche es dir." Dann hob sich das Gesicht der kleineren Frau und ihre Lippen legten sich auf die der blonden Korsin. Nach dem kurzen Moment des Kusses lösten sie sich voneinander. „Es freut mich übrigens, dass du eine Freundin gefunden hast, Kirika. Es freut mich wirklich für dich. Julia ist kein schlechtes Mädchen. Trotzdem: Achte darauf, was du ihr erzählst! Nicht, dass sie dich verraten würde. Es ist zu ihrem eigenen Schutz." Mireille sah, wie ihre Partnerin langsam nickte. Dann wünschten sie sich noch eine gute Nacht und gingen dann gemeinsam die Treppe hoch.

Kirika schloss die Zimmertür auf und legte sich so leise wie möglich ins Bett, um Julia nicht zu wecken, die zusammengerollt an die andere Seite des Zimmers sah. „Kirika... Bist du müde oder können wir sprechen?" Die sanfte Stimme war ernst und ruhig. Kirika drehte sich zu dem jüngeren Mädchen um. „Ja, können wir. Du hast schon angedeutet, dass du mit mir über etwas Ernstes reden wolltest..." Ohne sich zu Kirika zu drehen, setzte Julia zum Sprechen an und die Japanerin konnte sich denken, dass es dem jüngeren Mädchen schwer fiel, darüber zu reden. Sie legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und legte sich direkt hinter sie. „Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Julia. Wie du sagtest: Freundinnen vertrauen sich, oder? Und wir... ich will gern versuchen, dir eine Freundin zu sein." – „Hm, ja. Okay... wo fang ich an? Kirika, lass mich dir eine Frage stellen – und bitte versteh es nicht als Provokation. Ich mein das rein sachlich. Glaubst du, dass es... unnatürlich ist... Frauen zu lieben?" Eine Pause folgte. Schließlich antwortete Kirika mit fester Stimme: „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mir nie darüber Gedanken gemacht. Mag sein, dass es damit zusammen hängt, dass ich nicht der Gesellschaft integriert bin und es mir insofern egal sein kann. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich komme mir in meinem Verhältnis zu Mireille natürlich vor. Natürlicher, als wenn ich mit einem... Mann... schlafen würde. Natürlichkeit ist keine Frage der Natur, sondern wie offen und ehrlich du mit deiner eigenen Natur umgehst. Für mich, ja, für mich ist es natürlich, Frauen zu lieben. Ich fühle mich einfach geborgener bei Mireille, als ich es je bei einem Mann tun könnte. Zumindest glaube ich das... Ich hab da keine Erfahrungen, aber du könntest es als... Gefühl bezeichnen, das mir das sagt." Kirika spürte, wie Julia sich umdrehte und öffnete die Augen. Direkt ihr gegenüber, etwas wäßrig und trotzdem lächelnd, waren die Augen des Mädchens. „Danke. Ich wusste, dass du mich verstehen würdest... Weißt du, Kirika, ich weiß schon länger, dass ich lesbisch bin. Ich habe, als meine Kameradinnen begonnen haben, von Jungs zu schwärmen, von Mädchen geträumt und zuerst habe ich mir dabei nicht viel gedacht. Aber es hat nicht aufgehört und ich habe mich öfter dabei ertappt, wie ich an Frauen und nicht an Jungs dachte, wenn ich mit mir allein war. Aber ich habe mich auch einfach nicht getraut, mich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Ich hatte Angst, dass man mich nicht akzeptieren würde. Meine Freundinnen würden mich sicher auslachen oder sich von mir abgestoßen fühlen. Verstehst du?" Kirika nickte. „Daher... daher war ich so froh, dich und Mireille kennengelernt zu haben. Ihr... ihr seid auch wie ich. Ich hab gehofft, mich dir anvertrauen zu können, den ersten Schritt noch auf sicherem Terrain machen zu dürfen. Weißt du, meine Eltern sind zwar tolerant, aber ich weiß nicht, wie sie bei ihrem eigen Fleisch und Blut reagieren würden... Kannst du meine Sorgen verstehen?" Wieder nickte Kirika. „Weißt du, Julia, ich habe diese Sorgen zwar nie direkt gehabt, aber ich kann dich verstehen. Keine Sorge, ich werde es niemandem erzählen, auch nicht deinem Vater oder auch nicht Mireille, wenn du es wünschst. Einverstanden?" Das Mädchen nickte. Dann, wie einer Eingebung folgend, beugte sie sich nach vorne und gab Kirika einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, Kirika." Noch bevor Kirika dazu kam, zu reagieren, hatte sich Julia wieder umgedreht. „Es... es bedeutet mir viel, deine Freundin zu sein, Kirika." Immer noch erstaunt und etwas rot geworden, legte sich Kirika auf den Rücken und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. „Hör mal, Julia... Ich weiß, dass war kein richtiger Kuss. Aber Mireille und ich, wir..." Doch ein tiefes, gleichmäßiges Atmen sagte ihr, dass Julia bereits eingeschlafen war. Und trotz des Zweifels war Kirika froh, vielleicht eine Freundin gefunden zu haben...

Raikov fluchte. Die Nachricht, die auf seinem PDA blinkte, hatte seine anfängliche Vermutung bestätigt: Rhodes war nicht in der Bretagne. Ein zurückverfolgtes Handygespräch war in der Normandie geführt worden. Eilig suchte Raikov einen Platz zum Wenden und beschleunigte den Wagen bis zum Maximum. Er hatte eine ganz schön weite Strecke vor sich...

* * *

**Anmerkung**: So, die Schlinge zieht sich zu . Nachdem die Action eeetwas dürftig gekommen ist in diesem Kapitel, kann ich versichern, dass es in den nächsten Kapiteln besser werden wird ;).  
Ich hoffe außerdem, dass die Freundschaft zwischen Kirika und Julia nicht zu weit OoC ist. Aber ich glaube, dass Kirika Vertrauen haben kann, wenn sie eine Person als würdig einschätzt. Sie hat außerdem eh schon viel verraten, indem sie Rhodes hilft. Daher ist dieser Schritt nicht allzu weit. Zudem kennen wir sie aus Episode 06 eh schon gefühlvoll und nicht unbedingt als „eiskalt" (auch wenn sie das ist und es auch bei mir bleiben wird ;)). 


	9. Kapitel 8: Adversarius Ignotus

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Adversarius Ignotus  
**

Raikov war müde, als er das Dorf, das sich Rhodes dem zurückverfolgten Handygespräch zufolge als Schlupfwinkel ausgesucht hatte, erreichte. Der Killer aus Belgrad war die ganze Nacht gefahren und es dämmerte bereits, als er das Ortsschild passierte. Er stellte den Wagen etwas abseits der Hauptstraße in einer Seitengasse ab, um sicher zu sein, dass er vorerst unentdeckt blieb. Dann suchte er in aller Ruhe die Dorfbäckerei auf und bestellte sich ein warmes Croissant mit Marmelade, dazu einen extra-starken schwarzen Kaffee, den er eilig trank und sich nachfüllen ließ. Dadurch gestärkt, verließ er die Bäckerei und ging zurück zu seinem Wagen. Es war um halb Acht, normale Bürger gingen gerade zur Arbeit. Raikov ging jedoch nicht davon aus, dass Rhodes oder seine Tochter schon auf den Beinen waren. Daher hatte er sicher noch etwas Zeit. In seinen Fahrersitz zurückgelehnt, genoss er ein bißchen die Entspannung, ließ die Anstrengung der Nacht von sich abfallen. Schließlich zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche, dass ihm per Post zugeschickt worden war. Bedächtig wählte er die Nummer seines Auftraggebers und legte sich im Kopf bereits die Sätze zurecht. Er hörte, wie nach dreimaligem Klingeln am anderen Ende der Leitung abgenommen wurde. Eine kratzige Stimme war zu hören. „Hier Octavian. Haben Sie sie gefunden?" Raikov bejahte die Frage. „Gut, Viktor. Ich wusste, dass auf sie Verlass sein würde." Der Killer schnaubte verächtlich. Er hatte sich nicht aussuchen können, ob auf ihn ‚Verlass sein würde'! Er ballte wütend die Faust und versuchte, seine Stimme zu kontrollieren, als er sprach: „Sir, ich werde mich um die Tochter kümmern, wie abgemacht. Danach werden sie meinen Sohn freilassen und ich werde den Vater töten." Ein hässliches, kaltes und emotionsloses Lachen, dann war wieder die kratzige Stimme des anderen Mannes zu vernehmen. „Viktor, mein lieber Viktor... Glauben sie im Ernst, dass ich so dumm bin? Erst, wenn sie die Mission erfüllt haben – gänzlich erfüllt haben! – , werde ich Jaden auf freien Fuß setzen. Glauben sie mir, Marceau lag falsch, den Jungen auf Noir anzusetzen. Er hat versagt und wir fingen ihn wieder ein. Ich werde den selben Fehler nicht auch noch begehen und ihrem Sohn die Freiheit schenken, bevor sie nicht ihren Teil der Abmachung erfüllt haben. Verstanden?" Raikov vernahm ein Klicken und dann ein gleichmäßiges Tuten. Sein Gesprächspartner hatte aufgelegt. „Dieses Schwein!" Raikov schlug mit der geballten Faust aufs Armaturenbrett. ‚Dieses erpresserische Schwein!'

Als der Wecker um halb Neun klingelte, war Kirika schon seit geraumer Zeit wach und war lediglich aus Rücksicht auf Julia im Bett geblieben, um das Mädchen nicht zu wecken. Die Japanerin starrte die Decke an, dachte an die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Abends. Der Kuss von Mireille war so wunderbar gewesen... Doch bei dem Gedanken an Mireilles warme, feuchte Lippen und die vergangenen drei Jahre im selbstauferlegten Exil, die so wunderbar gewesen waren und in denen sie zum ersten Mal gelernt hatte, mehr zu reden, sich in die Beziehung auch aktiv und fordernd einzubringen, kam auch der Gedanke an Julias Kuss. Eine Welle des schlechten Gewissens überkam sie. Hatte sie dem Mädchen etwa Hoffnungen gemacht, weil sie gestern Abend so ernst über das Thema Sexualität gesprochen hatten? Kirika war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt mit Julia befreundet war. Sie respektierte das Mädchen und fühlte sich auch von ihr angezogen, fand sie sympathisch, was sie jedoch darauf zurückführte, dass sie einfach noch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, jemanden kennenzulernen, der sie so respektierte, wie sie war. Doch tat Julia das wirklich? Konnte das Mädchen wirklich verstehen, was es bedeutete, Menschen zu töten? Sie hatte noch nie einen getöteten Menschen gesehen. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn Kirika für sie würde töten müssen? Würde Julia sie verabscheuen und von sich stoßen? Es war schwer für die Killerin, sich einzugestehen, dass sie sich gerne mit dem jüngeren Mädchen anfreunden wollte und Angst hatte, verletzt zu werden. Es war so schwer... Ähnlich wie es einst bei Milosh gewesen war. Und wenn sich der Verdacht, dass Julia sie tatsächlich mehr als nur freundschaftlich interessant fand, bestätigen sollte, würde es die junge Beziehung unnötig strapazieren.

Eine Bewegung neben ihr riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Noch halb verschlafen kam der Rotschopf von Julia zwischen den Kissen heraus zum Vorschein und das Mädchen streckte sich. Schwach erwiderte Kirika das Lächeln, dass Julia ihr zuwarf und erhob sich wortlos. Während sie sich im Bad das Gesicht wusch, kam sie nicht von den Zweifeln ab, die sie plagten. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und eine Stimme flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, so nahe, dass es kitzelte: „Es tut mir Leid, Kirika. Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen. Bestimm du das Tempo, mit dem sich eine Beziehung zwischen uns bildet, okay? Versprich mir nur, dass du mich nicht von dir stoßen wirst..." Kirika lächelte innerlich und wollte sich umdrehen, doch sie hörte, wie Julia bereits das Zimmer verlassen hatte und die Tür sich schloss. Mireille hatte Recht gehabt, Julia war kein schlechter Mensch. Sie hatte, wenn es nötig war, eine gute Menschenkenntnis und Kirika fühlte ihre Sorgen von sich genommen. Dankbar sah sie dem rothaarigen Mädchen nach.

Mireille sah, wie Julia lächelnd aus ihrem Zimmer kam, als die Korsin gerade zum Frühstück gehen wollte. „Ist Kirika noch bei euch im Zimmer oder schon unten?" Julia wandte sich der blonden Frau zu und deutete auf die Tür, aus der sie gerade gekommen war. „Sie ist noch drin, Mireille." Mireille nickte dankend und klopfte an die Zimmertür. „Kirika? Ich bins, kann ich rein?" Nur wenige Augenblicke später wurde ihr geöffnet und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr. Julia sah der blonden Frau kurz nach. Ein bißchen beneidete sie die Beiden, die so offen mit ihrer Beziehung umgehen konnten. Nachdenklich ging sie zum Frühstückstisch auf der Hotelterrasse hinunter, wo sie ihren Vater vorfand, der gerade telefonierte. Den Gesprächsfetzen nach zu urteilen, redete er mit seinem Vorgesetzten. Desinteressiert wandte sie sich lieber einer aktuellen Zeitung zu.

Kirika hatte kaum die Tür geschlossen, da wurde sie auch schon ein wenig unsanft aufs Bett gezogen und in die Arme geschlossen. Mireille küsste sie heftig auf den Mund, bedeckte ihren Hals und ihr Gesicht mit Küssen, ließ ihre Zunge kreisen, spielen. Kirika lächelte. „Mireiyu... Ich... Warum...?" Die Korsin kicherte. „Ich habe dich eben vermisst, Kirika. Wir hatten wenig Zeit für einander in den letzten Tagen. Und...," die ältere Frau ließ einen Moment von Kirika ab und sah sie lächelnd an, „ich möchte doch, dass du nicht vergisst, wer ich bin." Kirika zog Mireilles Hals zu sich herab und küsste sie. Mit der freien Hand fuhr sie durch die blonde Haarpracht der Korsin. Als sie sich lösten und Mireille ihre Kleidung zurecht zupfte, sah Kirika ihre Partnerin liebevoll an. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer und gingen hinab zu ihren beiden Schützlingen. Der kurze Moment der Intimität war so wunderbar gewesen, dass Kirika sich fragte, wie sie jemals ohne die Korsin zurecht kommen sollte. Ein bißchen fürchtete sie sich vor der Abhängigkeit. Doch die Liebe zu der blonden Frau war zu wichtig für sie, als das sie der Furcht hätte nachgeben können...

Durch das Objektiv hindurch beobachtete Raikov die Szenerie auf der Terrasse des Hotels. Er hatte zu Fuß das Dorf verlassen und sich in den Dünen auf die Lauer gelegt, nachdem er – als reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme – am Wagen der Flüchtigen einen Peilsender angebracht hatte. Das richtige Auto zu finden war leicht gewesen: Der einzige Wagen, der vor dem Hotel stand, war ein nagelneuer Honda Civic. Fast schon zu einfach. Von seinem Platz aus hatte er einen exzellenten Blick auf die Hotelanlage und das Dorf. Er war gerade zur rechten Zeit gekommen, um zu sehen, wie sich zu Rhodes und seiner Tochter, einem bildhübschen Mädchen übrigens, zwei andere Personen gesellten: Die ihm schon bekannte schwarzhaarige Asiatin und eine ihm noch unbekannte blonde Frau. Raikov brauchte einen Moment, um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen, grinste dann jedoch. ‚Dieser gerissene Bastard! Und verraten hat er sich trotzdem!' Der Killer erinnerte sich, wie sein Auftraggeber im kürzlich geführten Telefonat Noir erwähnt hatte. Rhodes war ein Freund von Marceau gewesen. Warum sollte Rhodes also nicht Noir kennen? Kein Wunder, dass Octavian angeblich nichts über die Killerin in Erfahrung hatte bringen können: Niemand konnte einem vernünftigen Menschen zumuten, gegen Noir zu Feld zu ziehen. Doch Raikov war sich bewusst, dass Vernunft längst nicht mehr zählte, nicht für ihn. Er hatte einen Sohn zu verlieren, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Für ihn zählte nur noch der Sieg. Egal über wen. Alles andere war unbedeutend. Mit einem Handgriff entsicherte er die Waffe und schaltete das Laservisier ein; das PSG-1-Scharfschützengewehr war einsatzbereit. Er holte tief Luft, atmete halb aus, hielt den Atem. Eine perfekte Technik, ein guter Schütze, eine gute Waffe: Es würde gutgehen.

Die Atmosphäre am Tisch war gelöst und die frische Seeluft tat merklich gut. Mireille hatte gerade mit Rhodes darüber gesprochen, wie man weiter vorzugehen gedachte, während sie ihr Croissant aß, als ihr der seltsame rote Punkt auf Julias trägerlosem grünen Top auffiel, der langsam aber stetig in Richtung Hals des Mädchens wanderte. Es dauerte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, bis die Korsin geschaltet hatte: „Julia, runter!" Doch obwohl das rothaarige Mädchen schnell reagierte, war Kirika schneller: Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung hatte sie sich auf das Mädchen geworfen und es mitsamt sich und dem Stuhl zu Boden gerissen. Noch im Augenblick des Fallens zerbarsten zwei der Holzbalken des Fachwerks hinter ihnen und Holzsplitter regneten auf den Tisch und die Anwesenden herab...

Der Killer hatte die rasche Bewegung nicht kommen sehen und war so überrascht, dass er zweimal abdrückte ohne genau zu zielen. Als er erneut durch das Objektiv die Lage zu erfassen suchte, sah er, wie Noir gerade ihre beiden Schützlinge aus dem Feuerbereich ins Hotelinnere zogen. ‚Verdammt!' Raikov hätte schreien können vor Zorn. Doch er war Profi genug, seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Sein Hirn stand unter Hochspannung, versuchte, die Handlungen von Noir vorherzusehen. Sicher würden sie das Dorf schnellstmöglich verlassen. Der blonde Mann warf sich das Gewehr auf den Rücken und zog den Schultergurt fest. Er musste versuchen, seinen Wagen zu erreichen – schnell!


	10. Kapitel 9: Celeritas

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Celeritas**

Kirika hatte sich gerade auf den Beifahrersitz geworfen, als ihre Partnerin auch schon vom Parkplatz auf die Straße gefahren war. Nun trat die Korsin das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durch und der Civic beschleunigte rasant. Verdutzte Dorfbewohner sprangen zur Seite, als das Auto in selbstmörderischer Weise über die alten, engen Straßen donnerte und das Dorf schnell hinter sich ließ. Doch sowohl Mireille als auch die schwarzhaarige Killerin waren sich darüber im Klaren, dass der unbekannte Scharfschütze die Verfolgung nicht so leicht aufgeben würde. Er hatte sie schnell gefunden, beinahe zu schnell, um ehrlich zu sein! Und er war ein Profi. Zwar hatte er Julia, die sich nun – am ganzen Körper zitternd – auf der Rückbank an ihren Vater drückte, verfehlt, doch das war nur das Verdienst von Kirikas schneller Reaktion gewesen.

Rhodes hielt Julia fest, die sich ängstlich an ihn presste. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und Rhodes wurde bewusst, dass das Mädchen erst jetzt, wo sie dem Tod mit knapper Müh und Not von der Schippe gesprungen war, wirklich begriffen hatte, wie ernst ihre Lage wirklich war. Selbst der Tod der Mutter war Julia anscheinend unwirklich und weit weg vorgekommen. Leben und Tod lagen so dicht beieinander und Rhodes bekam es mit der Angst zu tun – nicht um sich, sondern vielmehr um seine Tochter. Immer wieder sah er mit gejagtem Gesichtsausdruck zur Heckscheibe hinaus und erwartete in jedem Augenblick, einen Verfolger zu erblicken. Doch nachdem sie das Dorf hinter sich gelassen hatten, wurde er ruhiger. Der Killer würde sie nicht so schnell erreichen können, immerhin war ihr Weg zum Wagen deutlich kürzer gewesen. Rhodes blickte nach vorne und betrachtete die beiden Retterinnen, denen seine Tochter und er ihr Leben verdankten: Ihre Gesichter waren hart und emotionslos und Rhodes wurde bei dem Anblick seltsam kalt zumute, beinahe ängstlich. Ihm wurde klar, dass hinter der zarten Fassade zwei abgehärtete Seelen ruhten und er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er dankbar für die angebotene Hilfe war oder nicht. Plötzlich sah er, wie sich die Augen der Japanerin zusammenzogen und etwas beobachteten – etwas, das hinter ihnen war. Rhodes sah sich um und bemerkte das silberne Auto, dass die Spanne zwischen sich und ihnen schnell verringerte. „Mireille, ich glaube, wir haben Gesellschaft!", stieß er hervor. Die Antwort war kalt und professionell: „Ich weiß, Raphael."

Der Peilsender piepte mit nun immer geringerem Intervall. Raikov lächelte. Es war klug gewesen, ihn installiert zu haben. Sein GPS-Gerät am Armaturenbrett signalisierte ihm, dass ihn keine 300 Meter mehr von seinem Ziel trennten. Und der Abstand wurde schnell geringer. Bei dem außerordentlich hohen Tempo war es dem blonden Killer unmöglich, auf die malerische Landschaft mit ihren Weinbergen und kleinen Kastellen und Burgen zu achten, den Dörfern mit ihren weißen Häusern und den roten Dächern. Sein Auge war nur auf sein Ziel fixiert, einen kleinen Wagen vor ihm, der langsam aber sicher immer größer wurde. Die Straße donnerte unter ihm hinweg, doch die Fahrgeräusche nahm er nicht mehr auf. Nur das Rauschen in seinem Ohr, als das Adrenalin seinen Puls beschleunigte...

Der Mercedes war nun dicht hinter dem Civic. Beide Fahrzeuge schlängelten sich zwischen Weinbergen und Feldern hindurch und rasten die enge, gewundene Straße entlang. Hin und wieder kam ihnen ein Wagen entgegen, der unter großem Gehupe auf die seitlichen Grasstreifen auswich, um nicht einen tödlichen Unfall herauf zu beschwören. Mireille konnte manchmal die fluchenden oder ängstlichen Gesichter erhaschen, die ihnen mit geweiteten Augen entgegenstarrten, nahm diese Tatsache jedoch nur in ihrem Unterbewußtsein wahr. All ihre Sinne waren auf die Fahrt konzentriert. Der Korsin war zwar bewusst, dass der deutlich schwächere Motor ihres Autos nicht mit dem PS-starken deutschen Fabrikat konkurrieren konnte, doch sie würde alles daran setzen, den Ort der kommenden Auseinandersetzung selbst bestimmen zu können. Allerdings war der Killer im Mercedes ein guter Fahrer und hatte nun endgültig aufgeschlossen. Immer wieder setzte er zu Angriffen an, versuchte, ihr Auto ins Schleudern zu bringen, indem er ihr seitlich ins Heck fuhr. Bei jedem Zusammenstoß wurde das gesamte Auto durchgeschüttelt und der Ruck stieß Mireille jedes Mal nach vorne. Nur mit äußerster Kraftanstrengung gelang es der Korsin, ihr Auto auf der Straße zu erhalten. Rhodes hatte sich in seinen Sitz gepresst und sich damit abgefunden, dass er in dieser Situation nichts tun konnte. Er war zum Nichtstun regelrecht verdammt. Auch Julia saß nun in ihrem Sitz, vor Schock erstarrt, halb getrocknete Tränen im Gesicht. Der Blick des schwarzhaarigen Mannes war starr auf die Straße gerichtet und wurde nur von den gleichmäßig kommenden Stößen von der Fahrbahn weg gerissen.

Raikov wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die Fahrerin des Zielwagens einen Fehler machen würde. Zwar war sie bis jetzt jedem Angriff glücklich entkommen oder hatte ihn abfangen können, doch es war absehbar, wie diese Geschichte ausgehen würde. Er lächelte leicht und festete seinen Blick auf die Fahrbahn. Als er den weiteren Streckenverlauf sah, wich das Lächeln und machte einem breiten Grinsen Platz: Vor ihnen, am Rand eines verlassenen Fabrikgeländes, dass – abgetrennt durch einen Maschenzaun – bis an die Fahrbahn heranreichte, führte die Straße durch eine kleine Senke und beschrieb dabei eine kleine Linksbiegung. Wenn es ihm gelingen sollte, den Civic im Moment des Lenkmanövers seitlich zu rammen, könnte es ihm gelingen, ihn von der Straße zu schieben. Raikov gab Gas und legte den sechsten Gang ein, den er bis jetzt nicht einmal gebracht hatte; der Wagen schnellte nach vorn. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an die Bremse zu verschwenden, hielt Raikov auf die Kurve zu, war nun – seitlich versetzt – auf der anderen Fahrbahnseite, auf der Gegenspur. Und er sah, wie der Civic dazu ansetzte, die Kurve zu schneiden...

Ein Blick in den Seitenspiegel sagte Mireille, dass es vorbei war: Der Mercedes war wie aus dem nichts direkt an ihrer Seite erschienen und hielt ungebremst auf sie zu. Mit aller Kraft klammerte sie sich ans Lenkrad. „Festhalten!", brüllte sie ins Wageninnere. Dann, nach einem schmerzhaften Stechen in der Seite als der andere Wagen die Fahrertür eindellte, drehte sich alles, Straße, Zaun, Mercedes, Straße: alles drehte sich um sie, als der Civic von der Straße gedrängt wurde und den Maschenzaun zu Boden riss und einfach über ihn hinwegfegte, als ob es ihn nie gegeben hätte.

Raikov sah, wie der Wagen der Flüchtigen ins Schleudern kam und trat auf die Bremse. Ihm war zwar bewusst, dass es bereits zu spät war, dass er den Wagen nicht würde auf der Straße halten können, doch in den tödlichen Drehreigen, den das andere Auto beschrieb, wollte er nicht hinein gerissen werden. Der blonde Killer beobachtete, wie der Civic über das offene Fabrikgelände schleuderte, direkt auf eine Betonwand zu, die zum ehemaligen Hauptgebäude der Fabrik gehörte, einem grauen Bau mit zerbrochenen Fenstern, aus denen schon Unkraut wucherte. Dann senkte sich der aufgewirbelte Staub und Schmutz wie ein Schleier über die Szenerie. Doch das Geräusch des Aufpralls war selbst im Inneren von Raikovs Auto zu vernehmen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diesen Crash irgendein Mensch überlebt haben sollte. Als er durch die aufgewirbelte Wand aus Staub hindurch war, sah auch der Serbe eine Wand auf sich zuschnellen und er konnte nur noch schützend die Arme vors Gesicht halten, als sich die Karosserie des Mercedes verbog und der Airbag ihm die Sicht raubte...

* * *

**Anmerkung: **Hab ich schon Mal erwähnt, wie sehr ich diese bösen Cliffhanger liebe:P 


	11. Kapitel 10: In Periculo Mortis :1:

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1; explizite Gewaltschilderungen in diesem Kapitel

* * *

**Kapitel 10: In Periculo Mortis (1)**

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Mireille sich gefangen hatte und den Kopf hob. Die Airbags des Civic hatten Schlimmeres verhindert, doch ihr Schädel brummte und ihr war schwummerig zumute. In der Hoffnung, kein Schleudertrauma zu haben, versuchte sie, sich einen Überblick über ihre Lage zu verschaffen. Zuerst glitt ihr Blick ins Wageninnere. Kirika hatte sich ebenfalls aufgerafft und sah sie aus ihren roten, wachen Augen an. Bis auf eine blutende Platzwunde über der Schläfe schien es ihr gut zu gehen. Anscheinend war sie gegen die Fensterscheibe gestoßen, als der Wagen an die Betonwand geknallt war. Dann sah Mireille auf die Rückbank und bemerkte, dass Rhodes ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht hatte. Immerhin war Julia allem Anschein nach okay. „Raphael, was ist los?" Der schwarzhaarige Mann grinste schwächlich. „Ich glaub, mein Arm ist gebrochen... Beim Aufprall hab ich ihn als Schutz verwendet und ich bin gegen den Fahrersitz geschleudert worden..." Mireille nickte. „Könnt ihr euch alle bewegen? Wir müssen hier weg, und zwar schnell!" Der Korsin wurde bewusst, dass sie bereits wertvolle Sekunden verschwendet hatten. Was war, wenn der Killer hatte anhalten können und sie nun erwartete? Sie riss die Tür auf und fiel beinahe aus dem Wagen, als der Airbag ihren Platz einnahm und sich weiter ausdehnte. Die blonde Frau fing ihren Sturz jedoch geschickt auf und war schnell wieder auf den Beinen, die Pistole entsichert in der Hand. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick musterte sie den nagelneuen Civic: Ein Totalschaden! Die Motorhaube war auf die Hälfte zusammengepresst, Metallteile lagen überall am Boden herum, die Frontscheibe war von Rissen durchzogen, der Motor selbst nur noch ein unerkenntliches kleines Häufchen Schrott. Sie fluchte leise. Das schöne Geld war also weg. Als sie wieder aufsah, bemerkte sie, wie Kirika hinter dem Wagen stand, die Pistole erhoben und den Abzug mehrmals durchzog. Instinktiv ließ Mireille sich fallen. Doch kein Feindfeuer war zu hören, keine Kugeln schlugen um sie herum ein. Verwundert stand sie auf und sah Kirika fragend an. Diese wies wortlos in die Richtung, in die sie geschossen hatte. Mireille folgte dem Fingerzeig und bemerkte den silbernen Mercedes, der nicht minder stark beschädigt an einer Wand auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Platzes stand. Die Heckscheibe war total durchlöchert von Kirikas Schüssen und Mireille begriff, worauf Kirika hinaus gewollt hatte: Der Mann war vielleicht noch im Auto gewesen und wenn er es gewesen war, war er jetzt tot. Sie nickte Kirika zu und die beiden Frauen gingen, mit ihren Waffen im Anschlag, auf den Wagen zu – Kirika zur linken, Mireille zur rechten Seite hin. Als sie die Höhe der Fahrerkabine erreicht hatten, sahen sie, dass der Wagen leerstand, die Fahrertür nur lose angelehnt. Von dem Killer fehlte jede Spur.

Raikov hatte sich nach dem Aufprall schnell gefasst. Zwar schmerzte sein rechtes Bein, dass er unvorsichtiger Weise ausgestreckt hatte, doch insgesamt ging es ihm gut. Rasch griff er neben sich auf den Beifahrersitz und zerrte unter dem Airbag seinen Rucksack hervor. Dann spähte er durch den Seitenspiegel, um eventuelle Feindbewegungen zu erkennen. Doch das einzige, was er erkennen konnte, war der total verbeulte Civic, der ein paar Meter weg hinter ihm stand. Raikov konnte keine weiteren Bewegungen erkennen und öffnete leise und vorsichtig die Tür. Als er sich aus dem Wagen gequetscht hatte, lehnte der Serbe die Tür wieder an und duckte sich hinter seinen Wagen. Wie war seine Lage? Er befand sich in einer Art Hinterhof des Fabrikgeländes, einer quadratischen Fläche, die etwa 20 auf 20 Meter maß, zu drei Seiten eingerahmt von Betonbauten. Anscheinend war dies ein Bürotrakt der Fabrik gewesen, denn die Betonblöcke mit ihren kleinen Fenstern sahen nicht gerade nach Produktionsstätten aus. Zu beiden Seiten – sowohl auf seiner Seite als auch auf der des Civic – befanden sich Türen, die ins Gebäudeinnere führten, ein idealer Fluchtweg also, um erst Mal aus dem Schussfeld zu sein. Der serbische Killer entschied sich dafür, keinen offenen Kampf mit Noir hier und jetzt zu riskieren. Wenn er die beiden Frauen in ihrem Wagen angriff, würde er Gefahr laufen, hier und jetzt zu sterben, eine Sache, die er sich nicht leisten konnte bei dem Gedanken an Jaden. In gebücktem Lauf ging Raikov rückwärts auf die eine Tür zu und versuchte, sie zu öffnen. Es gelang ihm nicht, doch das Holz war bereits älterer Natur und das Schloss angerostet. Raikov drückte kraftvoll gegen die Tür und gab ihr mit dem Fuß einen kleinen Tritt. Ein kratziges Geräusch zeigte an, dass das Schloss gebrochen war, die Tür öffnete sich. Raikov drückte sich ins Gebäude und schloss die Tür wieder. Eine angenehme Kühle umfing ihn.

Im Gebäude selbst war es dunkel und feucht. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Raikov sich an den neuen Lichteinfall gewöhnt hatte. Dann sah er, wie vor ihm eine Treppe nach oben ins erste Obergeschoss führte. Ein weiterer Gang führte anscheinend zu den Toiletten. Zumindest zeigte dies ein Schild. Der Serbe entschied sich für die Treppe und eilte nach oben. Er befand sich in einem breiten Flur, der ein Fenster zum Hof besaß. Raikov ging zum Fenster und lehnte sich an die Wand. Vorsichtig spähte er in den Hof. Unten konnte er gerade erkennen, wie ihm das asiatische Mädchen die Heckscheibe zerschoss. Dumm war Noir offensichtlich nicht. Auch die Art, wie sich die Killerinnen vorsichtig an seinen Wagen heranschoben deutete auf ihre Professionalität hin, die sie zweifelsohne besaßen. Sicher würden sie ihn nun suchen. Sollten sie ihm nun ins Gebäude folgen, würde er sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Sein Puls schnellte hoch, doch entspannte sich sogleich, als er sah, wie die beiden Frauen wieder zurück zu ihrem Wagen rannten und Rhodes und seiner Tochter heraushalfen, immer mit einem hektischen und aufmerksamen Blick in alle Richtungen. Sollte er versuchen, die Gruppe zu beschießen? Er würde zwar dadurch seine Position verraten, jedoch standen seine Chancen sonst noch schlechter, sobald er Noir erst einmal wieder aus den Augen verloren hatte. Er griff in seinen Rucksack und holte seine MP7-Maschinenpistole hervor. Die Waffe war in der Tat ein Wunderwerk militärischer Technik: Gerade mal so groß wie eine Pistole, konnte die herausziehbare Schulterstütze auch bei Strecken von 150 Metern Präzision in den Schuss legen. Ein Handgriff und er war bereit: Als er durch das kleine Zielrohr blickte, sah er Noir so nah wie nie. Mit einem Finger stellte er die Waffe auf Burstfeuer um und atmete aus.

Kirika sah, wie Mireille Rhodes aus dem Wagen winkte und griff nun ebenfalls nach Julias Hand und zog das Mädchen zu sich, die sich an Kirika drückte. „Kirika, Julia, wir müssen hier weg! Wir stehen hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller!" Mireilles eindringliche Ermahnung war berechtigt, dass wusste Kirika. Schnell sah sie sich um und bemerkte die Tür auf ‚ihrer' Seite des Platzes. Sie nahm das Mädchen an der Hand und zog sie in Richtung Tür. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah sie, wie Mireille ihrem Beispiel folgte und Rhodes dicht hinter ihr dem selben Beispiel folgte.

Raikov sah, wie die Gruppe die Tür beinahe erreicht hatte und die Zeit für einen gezielten Schuss wurde knapp. Doch an der Tür kam es offensichtlich zu einer Verzögerung. Wahrscheinlich war sie ebenfalls geschlossen. Raikov entschied sich dafür, lieber auf eine der beiden Noir-Killerinnen zu schießen und sich danach um Julia und Rhodes zu kümmern, die – einmal auf sich allein gestellt – bei weitem nicht mehr so gefährlich waren. Er bewegte den Lauf der Waffe ein bißchen nach links und hatte nun den Rücken der blonden Frau genau im Visier. Sein Finger zog den Abzug.

Schon als Kirika den Aufschrei hörte, wurde ihr klar, was passiert war. Ohne sich nach Mireille umzusehen, zog sie ihre Waffe und zerschoss das stabile Türschloss. Nun kam es auch nicht mehr auf mehr Lärm an, sondern nur auf Schnelligkeit. Mit einem Tritt öffnete sie die Holztür und schob Julia hinein. Rhodes hatte inzwischen Mireille gestützt, die in seinen Armen zusammengesackt war und zerrte sie ins Innere des Gebäudes. Kirika wandte sich um und feuerte ihr verbliebenes Magazin in die Leere. Dann verschwand auch sie im Inneren des Gebäudes und warf die Tür ins Schloss.

Raikov jubilierte: Er hatte doch tatsächlich eine der Beiden erwischt! Das, was so vielen anderen nicht gelungen war! Nun konnte er nur hoffen, dass die Frau auch wirklich tot war. Doch nun war es an der Zeit, auf die Jagd zu gehen...


	12. Kapitel 11: In Periculo Mortis :2:

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 11: In Periculo Mortis (2)**

„Leg sie hin!" Kirika wies auf den Tisch und Rhodes hatte Mireille, die stöhnte und ihr Blut auf dem Boden verteilte, dass aus drei Einschusslöchern in ihrem Rücken troff, kaum abgelegt, da hatte Kirika schon aus ihrem Rucksack ein kleines Erste-Hilfe-Set zum Vorschein gebracht. Es war keine Minute vergangen, seitdem sie das Gebäude betreten hatten und doch hatte die Korsin schon viel Blut verloren. Julia stand aschfahl in einer Ecke des Büroraumes und schien unter Schock zu stehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie in ihrem Leben noch nie eine verwundete Person gesehen und schon gar nicht so viel Blut. Doch dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen blieb keine Zeit, sich um ihre Freundin zu kümmern, da ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Partnerin galt, geltend musste! Während sie Desinfektionsmittel, Nahtzeug, Mullverbände und ein Messer bereit machte, gab sie Rhodes Anweisungen, wie er Mireille zu legen und zu halten habe, die der bleiche Mann auch streng und schnell befolgte. Dann griff die Asiatin nach dem ersten Stück Metall, dass ihr gerade in die Finger kam und ergriff den Kiefer der blonden Frau, die immer langsamer und angestrengter atmete und drückte ihn auf. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung klemmte sie das Metallplättchen dazwischen. „Mireille, egal, was geschieht: Immer draufbeißen, hörst du?" Kirikas Worte waren leise und eindringlich gewesen und die Korsin schien verstanden zu haben. „Du wirst sie doch nicht operieren?!" Aus Rhodes' Stimme klangen Angst, Ekel und Unglauben heraus. Kirika nickte nur. „Halt sie fest, Raphael. Du darfst sie auf keinen Fall loslassen. Julia, halt du ihre Beine." Etwas zögerlich kam das rothaarige Mädchen heran und griff mit beiden Händen nach den Beinen der Korsin. Ihre Augen waren auf das viele Blut geheftet, dass vom Tisch auf den Boden floss. „Julia! Traust du dir das zu?" Das Mädchen nickte wortlos, doch bestimmt. Kirika wandte sich nun wieder ihrer Partnerin zu, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Die Frage war wohl eher, ob sie sich das zutraute... Doch ihr blieb keine Wahl, wollte sie Mireille retten. Kirika hatte schon viele Menschen an Schusswunden sterben sehen und sie wusste, dass Mireille ihr Schicksal teilen würde, sollte sie nicht bald operiert werden. Mit einem schnellen Ruck zeriss sie die Bluse der Korsin und legte ihren Rücken frei. Die ehemals fast makellose weiße Haut war nun rot, Blut quoll aus den drei runden Löchern, die sich auf ihrem Rücken verteilten. Glücklicherweise war eine Kugel durch die Schulter hindurch gegangen und die anderen beiden Projektile hatten allem Anschein nach keine lebenswichtigen Organe tangiert. Langsam griff sie nach dem Messer neben ihr und setzte zog mit den Fingern der anderen Hand eines der Einschusslöcher auseinander. Die Korsin stöhnte und unterdrückte einen Schrei. „Ich weiß, das tut weh, Mireille, aber es muss sein. Tut mir Leid!" Mit einer raschen Bewegung führte Kirika die dünne Klinge in die Wunde und hebelte die Kugel, die Gott sei Dank nicht tief steckte heraus. Dann stopfte sie Mull in die Wunde. „Ich desinfiziere das nachher, Raphael! Drücken sie nur drauf, damit die Blutung stoppt!" Dann wandte sich Kirika dem nächsten Loch. Ihre Tränen schluckte sie herunter. Sie musste stark sein, für Mireille und auch für sich. Das Atmen der blonden Frau war inzwischen zu einem Röcheln geworden und Kirika wusste nicht, ob es der Schmerz oder der nahe Tod war, dass die schrecklichen Atemgeräusche verursachten. Doch konzentriert fuhr sie in ihrer Arbeit fort und schnitt auch die andere der beiden Wunden auf, hebelte die Kugel heraus und füllte sie mit Mull. Als sie die letzte Kugel entfernt hatte, warf sie das Messer beiseite und öffnete die Flasche mit Alkohol. „Das brennt jetzt, Mireille..." Hektisch kippte Kirika das Mittelchen auf die Wunden und die Korsin zuckte unter ihnen zusammen. Julia und Rhodes hatten Mühe, die schwerverletzte Frau zu halten. Kirika sah auf und bemerkte, wie Julia langsam grünlich im Gesicht wurde. „Das Schlimmste ist vorbei, Julia. Du kannst, wenn du willst..." Ein dankbares Lächeln blitzte kurz im Gesicht ihrer Freundin auf, wurde jedoch von einem Würgereflex erstickt und das Mädchen wandte sich schnell ab. Kirika hörte, wie Julia sich übergab. Als sie kurz aufblickte, sah sie Julias Vater an, der jedoch – von der Blässe abgesehen – keine Anzeichen von Schwäche zeigte, sondern aus dessen Augen Entschlossenheit sprach. „Kirika, beeil dich! Wir müssen hier weg!" Kirika nickte und verband Mireilles Wunden nun endgültig, deren Blutungen langsam versiegten. Als Kirika fertig war und Mireille das Haar aus dem schweißnassen Gesicht strich, sah sie, dass ihre blonde Partnerin ob der Anstrengung in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Ihr Atem ging kurz, aber regelmäßig und Kirika ließ sich erschöpft auf die Knie fallen. Die Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht und sie wollte sie nicht mehr halten. Sanft strich sie der Korsin übers Gesicht und sanft lächelte die ältere Frau im Schlaf.

Raikov hatte seine Position erst verlassen, als er sicher war, dass die Vier nicht mehr aus der Tür zurück auf den Hof kommen würden. Dann hatte der Serbe seinen Rucksack geöffnet und seine Ausrüstung vor sich ausgebreitet. Es war sicherlich sinnvoll, nur gut ausgerüstet gegen Noir zu kämpfen, auch wenn ihre Kampfeskraft halbiert sein sollte. Was war für einen Kampf in engen Bürogängen wichtig? Das Gebäude war teils sehr dunkel, doch in die meisten Plätze fiel Sonnenlicht, daher war das Nachtsichtgerät keine gute Idee, wollte er sich nicht zufällig selbst blenden. Doch Rauch- und Splittergranaten waren sicherlich eine gute Idee und Raikov griff nach drei Granaten jeder Sorte und klemmte sie an seinen Gürtel. Ein bißchen ärgerte sich der Killer, dass er keine Blendgranaten dabei hatte: Nützlich wären sie hier allemal gewesen. Allerdings – und dabei strich er sanft über das kühle Metall – würde seine MP7 sich als sinnvolle Investition erweisen. Zudem hatte er ein Kampfmesser. Insgesamt war er gut gerüstet. Schnell verstaute der blonde Mann den Rest seiner Ausrüstung wieder in seinem Rucksack und schnallte ihn sich auf dem Rücken. Dann entsicherte er seine Maschinenpistole und zog die Schulterstütze heraus. Mit der Waffe im Anschlag bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch das Gebäude, möglichst darauf bedacht, leise vorzugehen.

Kirika zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann ergriff sie dankbar das Taschentuch, dass Rhodes ihr hinhielt. Es war ein Stofftaschentuch, bestickt mit seinen Initialen. „Sowas gibt's heute noch?" Kirika lächelte schwach und Rhodes grinste. „Behalt es fürs Erste." Die Killerin nickte. „Danke, Monsie... Raphael. Wie geht es Julia?" Kirika sah sich um und bemerkte, wie Julia neben der Eingangstür des Büroraumes saß und mit starrem Blick die Wand ihr gegenüber anstarrte. Rhodes senkte die Stimme und nahm Kirika beiseite. „Physisch gesehen geht es ihr gut. Aber...", und seine Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern, „Ich glaube, sie steht unter Schock. Sie hat noch nie Blut oder Verletzte gesehen. Das hier muss auf sie wirken wie ein Kriegsgebiet... Kannst du vielleicht mit ihr reden? Ich hab es schon versucht, aber sie blockt mich nur ab." Kirika schüttelte den Kopf und Rhodes sah sie fragend an. „Manche Erfahrungen muss man selbst verarbeiten und niemand kann einem dabei helfen. Das mag kalt klingen, aber glauben sie mir, sie wird es schaffen. Julia ist stärker als sie denken." Rhodes sah skeptisch aus, schluckte jedoch eine Antwort. „Außerdem haben wir andere Sorgen. Der Killer wird nach dem ersten Streich drauf brennen, auch den zweiten Schlag zu führen. Haben sie eine Waffe?" Rhodes nickte. „Ja, eine USP." Mit einer Hand fuhr er zur Innentasche seines Jackets und zog eine Pistole hervor. „Sehr gut. Munition haben sie auch?" Rhodes nickte. „Aber nur das Magazin in der Waffe." – „Das wird genügen." Kirika erhob sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung und fühlte Mireilles Puls. Er war schwach durch den großen Blutverlust, aber stetig. „Du und Julia, ihr beide stützt Mireille und folgt mir. Wenn ich die Hand hebe, bleibt ihr stehen, wenn ich winke, kommt ihr. Verstanden?" Rhodes nickte. „Julia?" Kirika erhielt keine Antwort. „Julia!" Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen und sah Kirika aus großen, grünen Augen an. Kirika ging auf sie zu und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Wie sollte sie dem Mädchen ihre Lage schonend beibringen, ohne sie noch mehr zu verunsichern als es die neuartige Situation eh schon tat? „Julia, ich... Ich kann das sicher nicht so gut in Worte fassen, wie du das jetzt sicherlich könntest. Ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich. Du hast Angst und das ist verständlich. Ich... ich habe auch Angst. Doch wenn wir überleben wollen, müssen wir lernen, unsere Angst zu überwinden. Du warst vorhin bei der notdürftigen Operation sehr tapfer. Wirst du noch einmal tapfer für mich sein?" Das Mädchen nickte. „Danke, Julia. Danke, wirklich!" Kirika zögerte einen Moment, dann beugte sie sich vor und erwiderte die Zärtlichkeit, die Julia ihr gestern Abend gegeben hatte: Der sanfte Kuss schien schon so weit zurückzuliegen und nun war es doch so schnell gegangen, dass Kirika von sich aus dem Wunsch Julias nachkam und das Tempo bestimmte, mit dem sich eine freundschaftliche Beziehung bildete. Die schwarzhaarige Killerin spürte, wie sich etwas im Körper ihrer Freundin anspannte, ihr neue Spannung und Kraft gab und sie atmete auf. Dann wandte sie sich um und sah Rhodes an, der den Kuss verblüfft verfolgt hatte, doch keinerlei Bemerkung machte, sondern das Gesehene auf sich beruhen ließ. „Wir können aufbrechen, Raphael." Der schwarzhaarige Mann legte den Kopf schief. „Schon klar. Aber wohin denn?" Kirika zuckte mit den Schultern. „Egal wohin. Wir müssen nur schnell hier weg. Zum Einen, weil Mireille weitergehende Versorgung und Ruhe braucht, zum Anderen, weil wir verfolgt werden. Und daher sollten wir uns auch einen anderen Ausgang suchen als den, durch den wir gekommen sind..." Rhodes nickte und entsicherte seine Waffe. Mit der freien Hand half er nun Julia, die Mireille langsam aufnahm. Kirika verließ als erste den Raum, sicherte den Gang vor ihnen mit erhobener Waffe, die anderen folgten ihr und ließen den Raum zurück wie er zuvor gewesen war. Nur das halbgeronnene Blut auf Tisch und Boden sowie das Erbrochene Julias zeugten vom Kampf, der hier ausgefochten worden war und hätten verraten können, dass der Raum erst vor Kurzem genutzt worden war.


	13. Kapitel 12: Proelium :1:

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Proelium (1)**

Spärliches Licht fiel durch das Fenster und gab den Blick auf einen von Staub bedeckten Gang frei, der halb zugestellt war mit Stühlen und Tischen. Kirika schob die ersten Hindernisse mit dem Fuß beiseite und versuchte dabei, möglichst wenig Lärm zu machen. Mireille, deren schmutziges Gesicht von blonden Strähnen halb verdeckt war, hing immer noch ohnmächtig an Rhodes Schulter, der sie abstützte und mit der anderen Hand die geladene USP hielt. Julia half ihrem Vater, Mireille zu halten, indem sie sich den linken Arm der Korsin über die Schulter gelegt hatte und das Gewicht der blonden Frau zur Hälfte trug. Die Gruppe kam nur langsam vorwärts, denn das Gebäude war dicht zugestellt mit allerlei Hindernissen, die beim endgültigen Verlassen des Bürokomplexes zurückgelassen worden waren. Die Szenerie erinnerte ein bißchen an eine überhastete Flucht. Kirika war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie den Angreifer allein bekämpfen würde müssen. Auf Rhodes Hilfe war wenig zu geben, auch wenn er bewaffnet war. Und dazu noch in diesen engen Gängen! Wenn man es logisch betrachtete, war es beinahe unmöglich, ohne Verluste das Gebäude zu verlassen. Mit einem kleinen Blick nach Hinten sah sie ihre Partnerin besorgt an. Hoffentlich war das nicht der Erste gewesen...

Raikov hielt inne. Er stand auf einer Treppe zum zweiten Obergeschoss und war gerade im Begriff gewesen, das Stockwerk zu verlassen und das erste Obergeschoss zu betreten, als er ein leises Kratzen aus dem Erdgeschoss hörte. Es hatte sich beinahe so angehört, als hätte jemand knapp unter der Treppe einen Gegenstand verrückt. Der Serbe lachte leise in sich hinein und nahm eine Fragmentgranate vom Gürtel, zog den Sicherrungsverschluss heraus und ließ sie einfach ins Treppenhaus fallen. Der dumpfe Aufprall und eine verzerrte, hektische Stimme gingen im Lärm der Explosion unter. Raikov ließ eine Rauchgranate hinterher fallen und stürmte die Treppe hinunter ins erste Obergeschoss. Er würde sich schnell einen guten Platz suchen müssen, für den Fall, dass die andere Noir die Explosion der Granate überlebt haben sollte. Eigentlich, gestand sich Raikov ein, war davon auszugehen.

Kirika hatte das kleine Etwas gerade fallen sehen, als sie sich schon hinter einem Tisch zu Boden fallen ließ und die Anderen mit sich zu Boden zog. Ihre Warnung „Deckung!" war im ohrenbetäubenden Lärm der Granate untergegangen, deren Wucht den Tisch über ihre Köpfe hinweg riss. Dann regnete es Glas-, Holz- und Metallsplitter auf sie herab. Julias Kreischen ging im Prasseln der Fragmente unter. Als Kirika sich wieder aufrappeln wollte, um eine bessere Position einzunehmen und dem Angreifer Paroli bieten zu können, sah sie, wie eine zweite Granate zu Boden fiel. Erneut ließ sich die Japanerin fallen und rollte sich zurück in den Gang. Doch die erwartete laute Explosion blieb aus: Statt dessen wurde die Gruppe im Nu von dichten Rauchschwaden eingenebelt. Kirika vermochte es nicht, nur die Hand vor den Augen wahrzunehmen. Ein kluger Schachzug, den Rückzug auf diese Art zu decken, das musste sie zugeben. Und wenn sie zu lange an einer Position verharrten, würden sie ein gutes Ziel abgeben. ‚Verdammt!' Kirika fluchte innerlich. Dann entschied sie sich zum einzig Vernünftigen in dieser Situation: Dem taktischen Rückzug. Mit einer Handbewegung machte sie Rhodes und ihrer Freundin ihren Plan klar und die Gruppe zog sich in den Gang zurück. Soweit Kirika sich richtig erinnern konnte, war weiter hinten eine kleine Besenkammer gewesen, an der sie vorbeigekommen waren. „Raphael!", flüsterte sie dem schwarzhaarigen Mann zu, „du und Julia, ihr geht in die Besenkammer. Ihr öffnet nur, wenn ich viermal kurz hintereinander klopfe, verstanden? Ansonsten wirst du schießen, klar?" Rhodes nickte und schob seine Tochter in die dunkle, enge Kammer. „Was wirst du machen, Kirika?" Das asiatische Mädchen wich dem Blick des älteren Mannes aus und sah zu Boden. „Du weißt bereits, was ich vorhabe. Pass besser auf Julia auf." Dann wandte sich Kirika ab und ging wieder in Richtung des Treppenhauses, aus dem sich der Rauch bereits etwas verzogen hatte, jedoch immer noch genug vorhanden war, um ihr Vorrücken gefahrlos zu decken.

Raikov hatte sich inzwischen eine gute Position gesucht und sich am Ende eines langen Ganges hinter ein paar Schränken, die im Gang standen, in Sicherheit gebracht. Von dort hatte er, auf sein Knie gestützt, eine gute Position, aus der er den ganzen Gang im Blickfeld hatte. Er war nur spärlich ausgeleuchtet und links wie rechts viel nur wenig Sonnenlicht durch ein paar geöffnete Bürotüren. Nun war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Noir die Treppe hinauf stürmen würde, um ihn anzugreifen. Der Serbe war sich seines Planes sicher: Das Bürogebäude war klein und besaß auf dieser Seite des Komplexes kein zweites Treppenhaus (von einer kleinen Feuerleiter abgesehen), soviel hatte er bereits in der kurzen Zeit seiner Anwesenheit herausfinden können, indem er einen Fluchtplan studiert hatte, er in einem der Büros gehangen war.

Julia war unheimlich zumute in dem engen, stickigen und dunklen Raum. Mireille, Kirikas Partnerin, stöhnte im Schlaf und ihr Vater wirkte mit seiner gezückten Waffe irgendwie bedrohlich. Das rothaarige Mädchen zog den leblos wirkenden Körper der älteren Frau zu sich heran und legte ihren Arm um deren Hüfte. Was würde nun passieren? Was war, wenn Kirika allein versagte? Sie richtete den Blick auf ihren Vater und flüsterte: „Glaubst du, dass Kirika das hier allein schafft?" Rhodes wandte den Kopf und Julia konnte trotz der Dunkelheit sehen, dass er aschfahl war. Der Mann nickte kurz. „Wenn es einer schaffen kann, dann sie." Julia blickte wieder zu Boden. Das Warten war unerträglich. Und was, wenn ihre Freundin Hilfe benötigte? Julia wusste zwar, dass der Gedanke, dass ausgerechnet sie Kirika helfen würde können, lächerlich war, doch das Nichtstun und Abwarten, ob das Mädchen sterben oder leben würde war einfach grauenhaft. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Waffe der Korsin, die in einem Halfter in Hüfthöhe steckte. Das Metall der Waffe wirkte kalt und Julia ergriff mit klammen Fingern die Pistole und zog sie aus ihrer Halterung. Das Mädchen führte die Waffe zu sich heran, um die Handfeuerwaffe besser betrachten zu können. Wie man eine Pistole bediente, konnte ja wohl nicht so schwer sein...

Nachdem sie den Gang hinter sich gebracht hatte und durch die nur noch schwach ausgeprägten Rauchwolken hindurch war, hatte Kirika nun den Fuß der Treppe erreicht und fing langsam an, Stufe für Stufe höher zu steigen, immer darauf bedacht, etwaigen Beschuss aus jeglicher Richtung sofort erwidern zu können. Die Treppe war recht breit und Kirika drückte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand hinter ihr, um wenigstens eine Seite frei zu haben. Als sie auf der Hälfte der Treppe stand, konnte sie erkennen, dass in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war, parallel zum Erdgeschoss ein weiterer Gang führte – die einzige Möglichkeit, das Treppenhaus zu verlassen, es sei denn, sie wollte noch höher steigen. Es war davon auszugehen, dass sich der Angreifer wohl in diesem Gang verschanzt hatte. Kirika stieg die Treppe gänzlich hinauf und huschte an die Ecke zum Gang. Dort presste sie sich an die Wand und zog einen kleinen Spiegel aus der Tasche. Vorsichtig schob sie ihn etwas in den Gang, um ihre Lage besser einschätzen zu können: Der Gang war gute 20 Meter lang, etwas zugestellt mit hüfthohen Tischen und Stühlen. Links wie Rechts gingen Türen in kleine Büroräume ab, die jedoch allesamt zu waren. Am Ende des Ganges waren ein paar Schränke umgekippt. Ansonsten konnte die Japanerin nichts Auffälliges im Gang entdecken. Doch auf die Distanz und in dem schummrigen Licht war das auch äußerst schwer. Mit Sicherheit wartete der Killer nur darauf, dass sie ihren sicheren Platz verlassen und sich ins Schussfeld begeben würde. Kirikas Kopf stand unter Hochspannung: Was war zu tun? Eine Möglichkeit war, den Gang so schnell wie möglich entlang zu spurten, um den Abstand zwischen ihr und dem Angreifer auf ein Minimum zu verkürzen und einfach darauf zu hoffen, dass sie schneller und besser zielen konnte. Doch der Plan war riskant und sie musste auch an die Menschen denken, die in diesem Moment auf sie bauten. Eine andere Option wäre, die erstbeste Bürotür zu öffnen und dem tödlichen Feuerhagel zu entgehen, indem sie die Distanz parallel zum Gang verkürzen würde. Aber was war, wenn die Türen verschlossen und daher nicht schnell genug zu öffnen waren? Kirika zog den Spiegel zurück. Wenn sie auf ihre Reflexe vertrauen konnte, würde sie sich auch während des Angriffs entscheiden können, was klüger war. Kirika holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann betrat sie den Gang und rannte los...

Der Serbe sah, wie sich die Gestalt der Killerin aus den Schatten löste und ihre Deckung verließ. Mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit schoss das Mädchen auf ihn zu, sprang dabei über Stühle und Tische oder stieß diese einfach beiseite. Die Asiatin bewegte sich so schnell, dass Raikov Mühe hatte, ein ruhiges Ziel zu bekommen. Er sah, wie das Mädchen im Lauf ihre Waffe auf ihn richtete, sah das Glitzern in ihren Augen. Und er drückte ab, füllte den Gang mit einem Kugelhagel, einem regelrechten Abwehrschirm, um den Ansturm von Noir zu stoppen. Als das Magazin leer war, senkte er die Waffe und betrachtete sein Werk. Die Tische und Stühle, sogar Teile der Wände, waren zerfetzt vom Einschlag der Kugeln und große Holzsplitter waren aus dem Mobiliar gerissen. Und die letzte Tür vor ihm, nur wenige Meter entfernt, war offen. Der Gang war leer. Raikov wurde blass. Innerhalb nur weniger Sekunden hatte Noir den ganzen Gang überwunden und hatte überlebt! Schnell wechselte er das Magazin und drückte die Schulterstütze zusammen. In den engen Büros war die MP7 als Pistole besser als Gewehr zu benützen. Zudem zog er sein Kampfmesser und nahm es in die Linke, drückte beide Hände zusammen, so dass es so schien, als ob er beide Waffen fast in einer Hand trug. Dies war eine Technik, die er sich bei den verschiedenen Spezialeinheiten der Welt abgeschaut hatte: CQC, Close-Quarters-Combat, würde ihm erlauben, blitzschnell zwischen Pistole und Messer zu wechseln und ihm zusätzlich die Alternative lassen, Noir im Nahkampf überwinden zu können. Dann verließ Raikov seine Position und ging langsam auf das Büro zu.

Kirika lehnte direkt an der Wand hinter der Bürotür und wartete darauf, dass der Killer eintrat. Als sie den Lauf der Maschinenpistole bemerkte, der sich langsam in den Raum schob, reagierte sie blitzschnell und ergriff den Lauf der Waffe. Während sie die MP von sich wegdrückte, bewegte sie sich mit einer Seitwärtsdrehung in Raikovs Weg und drückte mehrmals ab. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie die Kugeln ins Leere gehen. Der blonde Mann, den sie direkt vor sich erwartet hatte, hatte sich nicht gegen den Ruck an der Waffe gewehrt, im Gegenteil: Er hatte sich elegant von Kirika ziehen lassen und sich durch ihre eigene Bewegung den Weg zeigen lassen, auf dem er der tödlichen Ladung aus Kirikas Magazin entgehen konnte. Nun stand Raikov neben dem um einiges kleineren Mädchen, die verzweifelt versuchte, durch eine schnelle Rückwärtsbewegung den Fehler auszubügeln. Doch Raikov war nicht so dumm, Zeit damit zu verschwenden, seine Hand loszureißen und die Maschinenpistole auf das Mädchen zu richten, sondern er löste die andere Hand aus der starren Position und riss das Messer ruckartig nach oben, sah, wie die scharfe doppelschneidige Klinge die Brust des Mädchens traf und es nach hinten taumeln ließ...

* * *

**Endnotiz:** CQC ist eine Technik, die es erlaubt, Nahkampf und Fernkampf ideal miteinander zu verbinden und auch mehrere Feinde auszuschalten, selbst wenn man überrascht wird. Die Idee, CQC einzubauen, habe ich aus Metal Gear Solid 3 genommen. Dort spielt CQC eine elementare Rolle. Doch ist CQC keineswegs eine Erfindung der MGS-Macher, sondern ist sehr wohl eine reale Kampftechnik, die von Spezialeinheiten trainiert wird (zumindest wenn man dem militärischen Berater der MGS-Macher vertrauen darf...XD). 


	14. Kapitel 13: Proelium :2:

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1; sehr explizite Gewaltbeschreibung

* * *

**Kapitel 13: Proelium (2)**

Kirika taumelte nach hinten und blickte erstaunt an sich herunter. Ein großer Riss befand sich in ihrer Kleidung, etwa zwischen ihren Busen und der Stoff färbte sich schnell dunkelrot. Wie war der Mann so schnell an sie herangekommen? Sie sah auf und bemerkte, wie der Mann auf sie zusprang und zu einem Stich ansetzte. Geistesgegenwärtig ließ sie sich nach hinten zu Boden fallen, fing den Sturz mit beiden Armen ab und trieb dem Mann ihr Bein in den Bauch, so dass dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach Luft schnappend über sie flog und lautstark einen Tisch mit sich zu Boden riss. Kirika federte zurück auf die Beine und drehte sich zu ihrem Feind um, der sich langsam aufrappelte. Sowohl er als auch Kirika hatten ihre Schusswaffen eingebüßt und waren nur noch mit ihren Klingen bewaffnet. Kirika wusste, dass der blonde Mann nun einen deutlichen Vorteil hatte: Er war stärker und hatte eine deutlich längere Reichweite als sie. Und wendig war er auch, zumindest für eine so große Person. Kirika musterte den Mann und versuchte, sich ein Bild von ihm zu machen. Der Mann, offenbar aus dem Osten Europas stammend, machte einen soldatischen Eindruck auf sie und ein bißchen erinnerte er sie an einen ehemaligen Freund aus längst vergangenen Tagen, der das Malen lieber als das Töten gehabt hatte und daran zu Grunde gegangen war, dass er sich mit ihr eingelassen hatte. Doch für Sentimentalitäten war im Moment der falsche Augenblick und Kirika umgriff fester ihr Kampfmesser. Der blonde Mann hatte sich inzwischen aufgerichtet und sah sie aus traurigen Augen an. „Der Name scheint nicht zu Unrecht Furcht einzuflößen." Der blonde Mann hatte laut und deutlich gesprochen, mit einer so festen Stimme, dass es kaum wahrscheinlich war, dass er ernsthafte Schmerzen litt. Sein Französisch war fast frei von jeglichem Akzent gewesen und Kirika hätte beinahe ihr Urteil über die Herkunft des Mannes zurückgenommen, als dieser sich vorstellte. „Mein Name ist Viktor, Viktor Raikov." Kirika blieb in Verteidigungshaltung, legte jedoch den Kopf schief. „Warum ich dir, einer Noir, so etwas erzähle?" Der Mann lachte, doch das Lachen war falsch und nur gespielt fröhlich. Der traurige Unterton war kaum zu überhören. „Ich möchte dich nicht töten, Noir. Das wird den Kampf zwar nicht vermeiden, aber ich möchte dir erklären, warum ich töte. Ich will, dass du verstehst, dass es keineswegs meine Absicht ist, kleine Mädchen zu töten. Und du bist noch ein halbes Kind, fast im selben Alter wie mein Sohn..." Raikov sah Kirika tief in die Augen, doch das Mädchen hielt dem Blick stand. „Mein Sohn, er ist... eine Art Geisel. Wenn ich Rhodes und seine Tochter nicht töte, stirbt er. Daher...", mit diesen Worten wies der Mann auf die Tür, „steht es dir frei, zu gehen. Überlass sie ihrem Schicksal und ich werde dich verschonen. Stellst du dich jedoch in meinen Weg, dann... wirst du sterben." Raikovs Blick wurde hart. „Es ist deine Entscheidung, Noir!"

Es war still geworden, nachdem die Augenblicke zuvor noch Schüsse zu hören waren. Julia sah ihren Vater fragend an. „Sollen wir nachsehen?" Der Mann schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Kirika hat gesagt, sie wird uns holen, wenn es soweit ist. Es ist noch nicht vorbei!" Das rothaarige Mädchen sah wieder zu Boden und entsicherte dann die Waffe, die sie der blonden Korsin abgenommen hatte. Rhodes fuhr herum. „Julia! Was machst du da mit der Waffe? Bist du verrückt geworden?" Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich werde nicht warten, bis Kirika vielleicht stirbt! Sie," damit wies sie auf Mireille, „opfern sich für uns und wir sind dazu verpflichtet, wenigstens unser Mindestes zu tun!" Damit öffnete Julia die Tür und schlich hinaus auf den Gang. Rhodes fluchte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, einen Streit zu riskieren. Julia würde eh tun, was sie zu tun gedachte und Lärm würde nur auf sie aufmerksam machen. Er sah kurz nach Mireille und folgte dann seiner Tochter.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann nickte Kirika. „Ich verstehe." Dann – ohne eine Vorwarnung – griff sie an: Mit einer Vorwärtsrolle überquerte sie die Distanz zwischen sich und Raikov und sprang noch im Aufstehen nach Vorne. Ihre Klingenspitze verfehlte die Brust des überraschten Mannes nur um Millimeter, als dieser sich unter einem Aufschrei zur Seite warf und Kirika mit seiner rechten Faust den Knauf seines Messers in den Nacken trieb, so dass die Asiatin aufstöhnte. Allerdings Kirika war zu sehr Profi, um sich von einem Schlag außer Gefecht setzen zu lassen. Noch während Raikov nach ihr trat, rollte sie sich auf den Rücken und ergriff das Bein des Mannes, verdrehte es ruckartig und warf den Mann zu Boden. Dann rappelte sie sich auf und ergriff ihr Messer mit beiden Händen und warf sich auf den benommenen Mann, der noch auf dem Boden lag und gerade dabei war, aufzustehen, um ihm die Klinge in die Brust zu treiben. Doch Raikov reagierte schnell und griff mit seiner freien Hand nach einem Stuhl, der auf dem Boden lag. Mit enormer Kraftanstrengung wuchtete er den Stuhl in die Höhe und schmetterte ihn der im Fallen begriffenen Kirika in die Flanke. Mit einem schrecklichen Krachen wurde Kirika beiseite und gegen die Bürowand geschleudert. Alle Luft war wie weggeblasen und sie schnappte nach Luft.

Julia hörte ihren Vater hinter sich, blickte jedoch nicht zurück. Mit schnellen Schritten sprang sie die Treppe ins erste Stockwerk hinauf. Auf der letzten Stufe hielt sie kurz inne und lauschte. Vom anderen Ende des Ganges her hörte sie den Lärm des tobenden Kampfes. „Kirika!" Hastig rannte das rothaarige Mädchen weiter, die entsicherte Pistole in der Hand. Ging es Kirika gut?

Rhodes vernahm, wie Julia nach Kirika rief und biss sich auf die Lippen. Wenn die Lage nicht so verdammt ernst wäre, hätte man über soviel Dummheit lachen können. Doch was Julia tat, hätte auch eine Bitte auf den Gnadenstoß sein können. Wütend und fluchend folgte er seiner Tochter.

Ihre Augenlider flackerten kurz auf und wieder zu, während Kirika um Luft rang. Nur verschwommen nahm sie den Mann vor sich war, der in aller Seelenruhe seine Maschinenpistole vom Boden aufsammelte und die Waffe auf sie richtete. Nun war es vorbei... Kirika lächelte schwach. „Mireiyu...", flüsterte sie kaum wahrnehmbar. Nun würde es endlich vorbei sein...

Raikov richtete die Waffe auf das Mädchen, das hier vor ihm an der Wand lehnte und dem jeglichen Kräfte genommen schienen. Es war furchtbar, doch um sicher zu gehen, musste auch dieses Kind sterben. Seine Mission durfte nicht scheitern. Jaden wartete auf ihn. Der Finger des Serben legte sich um den Abzug der Waffe. Doch bevor er abdrücken konnte, vernahm er eine Stimme. Eine junge Mädchenstimme. Vielleicht war es doch nicht nötig, dieses halbe Kind hier zu töten. Vielleicht reichte auch ein Opfer aus. Hastig wandte er sich zum Gehen.

Kirika hatte den Ruf Julias ebenfalls vernommen und zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Kampfes wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie Angst um Julia gehabt hatte. Noch immer verschwommen nahm sie wahr, wie der Mann sich von ihr abwandte. Und zwar, um Julia zu töten. Krampfhaft versuchte Kirika, aufzustehen. Es musste schnell gehandelt werden, Raikov hatte die Tür beinahe erreicht und Kirika hörte bereits die hämmernden Schritte Julias auf dem Gang. Wenn sie nicht schnell handeln würde, war alles umsonst gewesen. Sie sah, wie Raikov bereits die Waffe hob, darauf wartete, seine tödliche Mission fortzusetzen. Mit einem Mobilisieren ihrer letzten Kräfte stand sie auf, stolperte, fing sich mit den Händen und sprang dem blonden Mann mit einem gewaltigen Satz auf den Rücken. Zorn, Wut, Angst, Schmerz... Alle Emotionen des Kampfes entluden sich und mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung stieß sie dem Hünen das Messer ins Genick. Sie spürte, wie die Klinge Sehnen und Adern durchtrennte, hörte, wie das Rückgrat unter der Wucht des Stoßes zerschmettert wurde und Knochen brachen. Langsam, ja beinahe sanft, verlor der Mann das Gleichgewicht. Sie spürte, wie er sich zu fangen suchte, indem er ein Bein vorschob, das jedoch nicht mehr die nötige Kraft aufbringen konnte; dann schlug der leblose Körper des Mannes der Länge nach auf dem Boden auf. Schnell breitete sich das Blut auf dem Boden aus. Kirika erhob sich aus ihrer gebückten Haltung und besah sich den Leichnam: Das Messer hatte soviel wichtige Fasern und Sehnen durchtrennt, dass sie Raikov beinahe enthauptet hatte. Eine klaffende breite Wunde, aus der mit immer heftigeren Stößen Blut floss, zeugte von der Todesursache. Nach einem kurzen Zucken kam der Körper zur Ruhe. Viktor Raikov war tot.

Rhodes sah, wie seine Tochter den Gang entlang rannte und plötzlich abrupt stoppte. Schnell hatte er Julia eingeholt, folgte ihrem Blick und sah nun ebenfalls in den Raum. Hastig wandte er sich von dem grausigen Bild ab, das sich ihm bot und unterdrückte einen Würgereflex. Mit einem Seitenblick erhaschte er das Gesicht seiner Tochter, die blaß und verängstigt voller Abscheu auf den Leichnam starrte. Dann, soweit er es erkennen konnte, brach etwas in ihr und Tränen traten ihr ins Gesicht.

* * *

**Endnotiz**: Bevor jetzt jemand sagt „Das war zu brutal!" möchte ich anmerken, dass ich es so brutal geschildert habe, um Julias folgende Reaktion auf diese Sache verständlich zu machen. Wie man sich vorstellen kann, is das für Julia sicherlich heftig. 


	15. Interludium

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Interludium**

Kirika lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Seit sie das Gelände der Fabrik verlassen hatten, war kaum ein Wort gesprochen worden. Eigentlich nur das Nötigste. Es war schwer zu sagen, was genau vorgefallen war, doch etwas hatte sich in Julia verändert und Kirika spürte den Ekel des Mädchens, die Abscheu vor ihr, ihrer Tätigkeit. Es ließ sich jedoch nicht mehr ändern, dass ihre Freundin mehr gesehen hatte, als gut für sie war. Und irgendwie war die Japanerin dankbar dafür gewesen, dass Rhodes sich um seine Tochter gekümmert, sie in den Arm genommen hatte. Sie hätte nicht gewusst, wie sie hätte handeln sollen...

War es naiv gewesen, zu glauben, dass Julia nie ihre wahre Natur erkennen würde? Die Asiatin erinnert sich an einen Satz, den sie einmal aufgeschnappt hatte: „Have you ever loved someone who is so beautiful and pure that you are too afraid to show him your own darkness?" Ein bißchen erinnerte sie das Zitat an Julia und sie selbst. Zwar liebte Kirika Julia nicht wie Mireille, doch sie war ihre Freundin. Zudem war Julia unschuldig in diese Sache hineingeraten und Kirika machte sich Vorwürfe, auf die Freundschaft mit dem etwas jüngeren Mädchen überhaupt eingewilligt zu haben. Was, wenn die Sechzehnjährige es nicht verkraften würde können? Und wie kalt und emotionslos musste sie auf Julia gewirkt haben, als sie Raikovs Leichnam durchsucht und die wichtigsten Gegenstände an sich genommen hatte, als sie Julias Vater gesagt hatte, wie weiter vorzugehen war, kurz, als sie einfach so weiter gemacht hatte als sei nichts geschehen? Für einen Menschen, der nie getötet und noch je mit dem Tod direkten Kontakt gehabt hatte, musste die Szene sicher grausam gewirkt haben, doch für sie – und bei diesem Gedanken konnte sie die Abscheu des Mädchens vor ihr verstehen – war Töten leicht. Mit jedem Menschen, den sie umgebracht hatte, war es ihr leichter gefallen. Und die Rechtfertigung, das sie „nur" hatte Handeln müssen, damit es Mireille bald besser ging... Kirika wusste selbst, das es nur die halbe Wahrheit war, denn sie war kaltblütig. Kirika drehte sich um und sah auf den leeren Platz neben ihr auf dem Bett. Er war noch unbenutzt und niemand war außer ihr in dem geräumigen Hotelzimmer. Die Asiatin zwang sich dazu, sich etwas auszuruhen und schloss die Augen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich Sorgen zu machen, ob sie Julia als Freundin verloren hatte: Es würde nur Schmerz mit sich bringen, darüber zu sinnieren, zumal Julia ohne sie deutlich besser dran sein würde. Und doch wusste Kirika irgendwo, das sie sich gerade selbst belog...

Rhodes saß auf einem Stuhl neben der blonden Korsin und fühlte ihren Puls, der schwach, aber stetig schlug. Es war ein Wunder, dass es der verletzten Frau so gut ging, doch er musste zugeben, dass Kirika, gute Arbeit geleistet hatte: Als sie zusammen die Verbände gewechselt hatten, war ihm aufgefallen, wie gut die Wunden aussahen. Sie würden wohl ohne große bleibenden Schäden verheilen, wenn Mireille Ruhe bekam. Dagegen sah Kirikas Schnittwunde, um die er sich gekümmert hatte, nicht so gut aus: Die Messerklinge dieses Raikov hatte zwischen den Brüsten des Mädchens eine tiefe Fleischwunde gerissen, die stark geblutet hatte. Zwar waren keine Organe verletzt worden, doch eine tiefe Narbe würde wohl bleiben. Zudem schienen mehrere Rippen des Mädchens geprellt oder sogar angebrochen zu sein. Rhodes hatte die Entscheidung des Mädchens, sich auszuruhen, nachvollziehen können. Ähnlich wie Mireille würde ihr die Rast hier gut tun. Und auch für Julia, und Rhodes sah dabei in Richtung des Badezimmers, würde die Gelegenheit, einmal den Kopf freizubekommen, nötig sein. Sie hatte viel gesehen und erlebt. Dinge, die er ihr eigentllich gerne erspart hätte.Der schwarzhaarige Mann erhob sich und ging zum Fenster. Geistesabwesend blickte er auf die Dorfstraße, die mit Backsteinpflaster belegt war. Überhaupt wirkte auch dieses kleine Dorf irgendwie mittelalterlich mit all den engen Gäßchen und den niedrigen Häusern. Sogar die Dorfkirche war klein. Und sie hatten Glück gehabt, dass es hier überhaupt so etwas wie ein Gasthaus gab, das Zimmer vermietete. Nach dem langen Marsch, den Kirika ihnen aufgezwungen hatte, war ihm das Zimmer mit seinem Schlafplatz beinahe wie das Paradies vorgekommen. Überhaupt hatte Kirika alles selbst in die Wege geleitet, hatte einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt und sie zu Fuß durch einen Wald zu diesem Dorf geführt. Und Rhodes musste Kirika im Nachhinein Recht geben: Sie hatten das Fabrikgelände verlassen müssen, wollten sie nicht weiter auf dem Präsentierteller stehen... Mireille war während des 'Spaziergangs' wieder zu sich gekommen und hatte versucht, selbst zu laufen, doch Kirika hatte es ihr verboten und er und die Asiatin hatten sich abgewechselt, die Frau zu stützen. Und nun schlief die Korsin tief und fest. Im Schlaf, dachte sich Rhodes, sah sie beinahe aus wie ein Engel. Und nicht wie ein Todesengel, sondern wie ein makelloses, astrales Wesen. Nun, es mochte auch daran liegen, dass Mireille im Moment besonders blaß war. Der Weg hierher war lang gewesen, gute sieben Kilometer. Gott sei Dank hatte Mireille ihre Kräfte zusammen genommen und hatte sich unter großen Anstrengungen auf den Beinen gehalten, als er an der Rezeption die zwei Zimmer für sich und „ihre Töchter" verlangt hatte. Ihre Maskerade – Darstellen einer Familie – hatte auch diesmal geklappt, wenn auch Mireille sehr angeschlagen gewesen war.  
Langsam wurde auch er müde und da Mireille fest schlief, entschied er sich dafür, ebenfalls ein Nickerchen zu machen. Er drehte den Kopf zum Bad, aus dem nun das Rauschen der Dusche zu vernehmen war. „Julia, ich leg mich etwas hin. Wenn du wieder rauskommst, sei leise, ja?" – „Ist gut, Papa."

Julia hatte geduscht und war gerade dabei, sich abzutrocknen. Sie war müde und erschöpft. Der Weg hierher war anstrengend gewesen. Langsam fuhr sie sich durchs Haar und betrachtete ihr Gesicht im Spiegel. Gott, sah sie müde aus. Aber sie wollte nicht schlafen gehen, nicht Kirika gegenüber treten müssen und schon gar nicht neben ihr schlafen. Julia wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch insgeheim hatte sie etwas Angst vor Kirika. Sie fühlte sich als Verräterin und Verratene zugleich. Einerseits empfand sie Abscheu vor der Freundin, auf der anderen Seite hatte Kirika auch ihre liebevollen Seiten, hatte sich rührend um Mireille und sie gekümmert. Wie konnte die Freundin nur so sein, etwas so Schreckliches tun und auf der anderen Seite ein „guter Mensch" sein? Und war sie glücklich dabei? Julia schüttelte unwillig die Gedanken ab und warf das Handtuch achtlos über den Rand der Badewanne. Mit raschen Griffen zog sie sich ihren den Slip an und schlüpfte in einen der hauseigenen Bademäntel. Die Berührung des weichen Stoffes war angenehm, viel sanfter als die Berührungen der letzten Tage, die allesamt sehr rauh und von Stress und Hektik gekennzeichnet gewesen waren. Vielleicht vom Kuss abgesehen, den sie Kirika gegeben und den die Asiatin erwidert hatte. Julia wurde rot, als sie daran dachte und fühlte sich mit einem Mal unwohl in ihrer Haut. Warum war der Gedanke an den Kuss so reizvoll? Kirika war schon liiert und zudem war sie kalt und gefühllos, tötete für Geld. Julia konnte nicht verstehen, wie ein Mensch für Geld morden konnte. Und trotzdem fühlte sie sich zu Kirika hingezogen. Es stand immerhin außer Frage, das der Mord an diesem Raikov ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Leise öffnete sie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und ging auf Zehenspitzen zur Zimmertür. Ihr Vater lag – noch in Kleidung – auf der Bettdecke und schlief. Die verletzte Korsin lag neben ihm. Julia hielt einen Moment inne und betrachtete das Bild. Es war eine Ewigkeit hergewesen, dass ihre Mutter und ihr Vater so nebeneinander gelegen hatten... Julia lächelte und ging die letzten Schritte zur Tür. Sie trat aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Holztür hinter sich, ging rasch über den dunklen, schlecht ausgeleuchteten Gang und betrat das Zimmer schräg gegenüber. So vorsichtig wie möglich schloss Julia die Tür hinter sich und wandte sich anschließend um.

Kirika hatte das Geräusch gehört und war sofort hellwach gewesen. Jemand hatte versucht, die Tür zu öffnen! Es war zwar anzunehmen, dass es sich um Julia handelte, die aus dem Zimmer ihres Vaters zurückkehrte, aber ein Risiko wollte die Asiatin nicht eingehen. Rasch zog sie ihre Pistole unter ihren Klamotten hervor, die auf dem Boden neben dem Bett lagen und zielte in Richtung Tür. Als sie Julia erkannte, die – als sie die auf sie gerichtete Waffe sah – rückwärts gegen die Tür prallte und sie panisch ansah, lächelte Kirika schwach und ließ den Arm sinken.

Julia fing sich rasch wieder ein und fauchte Kirika an. In ihrem Schreck deutete sie Kirikas Lächeln falsch und vergriff sich dabei im Ton, was die Antwort harscher als beabsichtigt klingen ließ: „Findest du das witzig!?" Sie sah, wie die Killerin den Arm sinken ließ und ihr Lächeln verschwand und es einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck wich. „Tut mir Leid, Julia. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Aber ich wollte auch kein Risiko eingehen." Julia wich den roten Augen aus, die sie durchdringend ansahen und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Sarkastisch erwiderte sie: „Das hab ich gesehen, als du den Mann geköpft hast." Kirika ließ die Waffe verschwinden und setzte sich aufs Bett, schob sich ein Kissen hinter den Rücken und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Julia, ich..." Kirika griff nach Hand des Mädchens, die neben ihr lag, doch die Rothaarige entzog sich ihrem Zugriff und wandte sich von ihr ab. Die Asiatin spürte, das es im Moment vergeblich sein würde, mit dem Mädchen reden zu wollen. Sie legte sich ebenfalls hin und blickte auf den Rücken ihrer Freundin. Sanft berührte sie sie an der Schulter. „Julia, wenn du das verdaut hast, dann sag es mir. Ich würde gerne mit dir reden, mich aussprechen. Okay?" Ein unwirsches Nicken war die kurze, unbefriedigende Antort.

Kirika lag wieder auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. ‚Verdammt!', dachte sie bei sich. Wahrscheinlich brauchte Julia einfach Zeit. Kirika hoffte das zumindest. Hoffentlich belog sie sich nicht schon wieder selbst...


	16. Kapitel 14: Metus Juliae

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 14: Metus Juliae**

Jaden sah, wie sich das Gitter vor ihm öffnete und er betrat langsam und vorsichtig den Kampfplatz. Dieser war ovalförmig von einer Sandsteinmauer umringt, die steil in die Höhe ging. Weiter oben konnte er die Umrisse der Zuschauer erkennen, die im abgedunkelten Restaurant saßen und sich die Kämpfe ansahen, die in der hell erleuchteten Arena stattfanden. Er hörte ihr Johlen und ihre Zurufe, doch ließ diese Nebengeräusche an sich abperlen. Kurz schloss der Junge die Augen und sammelte seine geistigen Kräfte, dann nahm er das Schlachtfeld in den Blick. Durch sein Helmvisier hatte er nur eingeschränkte Sicht, doch das Gitter vor seinem Gesicht boten auch einen gewissen Schutz gegen Schläge gegen den Kopf. Vor ihm, am anderen Ende der Arena in etwa 20 Metern Entfernung, stand ein weiterer Jugendlicher. Nach Körpergröße und Statur zu urteilen, handelte es sich dabei um Laurent, einen Neuankömmling. Jaden war sich zwar nicht sicher, da das Gesicht des Kämpfers ebenfalls hinter einem Helm verborgen war, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, den Jungen vor sich zu haben, der heute morgen seine „Ausbildung" beendet hatte. Was für ein armer Teufel... Kaum die harte Ausbildung durchgestanden und schon in die Arena... Dabei war der Junge gerade mal 14 Jahre alt und von schmächtiger Statur. Doch von dem, was Jaden gehört hatte, war Laurent schnell und wendig. Das würde ein interessanter Kampf werden. Langsam begannen die beiden Jungen sich zu umkreisen, jeder mit einem gezückten Gladius, dem römischen Kurzschwert, und einem kleinen Bucklerschild gerüstet. Ihre Oberkörper und Beine waren ungeschützt, neben dem kleinen Lendenschurz trugen sie keine Kleidung. Plötzlich setzte der kleinere Junge zu einem Angriff an, doch Jaden hatte inzwischen Erfahrung gesammelt und war in der Arena zu einem der besten Gladiatoren herangewachsen. In den drei Jahren war er stärker und schneller geworden, hatte trainiert. So gelang es ihm mit Leichtigkeit, dem Schlag auszuweichen und seinerseits einen Hieb anzubringen. Jaden sah, wie seine Klinge eine tiefe Scharte in den Schild schlug, den der Junge in letzter Sekunde hochgezogen hatte. Es folgte ein kleiner Schlagabtausch, den Jaden jedoch nur führte, um die Kampfart des Gegners zu erkunden. Laurent war gut und seine Hiebe kamen schnell und kräftig, doch der Altersunterschied war zu groß und Jaden wusste, das Laurent keine Chance haben dürfte, sollte er ernst machen. Mit einem raschen Ausfall brachte er die Verteidigung seines Gegners aus dem Gleichgewicht, so dass Laurent ins Stolpern geriet und die Deckung völlig aufbrach. Jaden riss seinen Schildarm nach vorne und trieb dem wehrlosen Jungen den Buckler ins Gesicht. Etwas benommen von dem Schlag fiel der Junge zu Boden und Jaden trat ihm gegen den Helm, der Laurent vom Kopf rutschte. Jaden ging einige Schritte rückwärts und ließ dem Jungen Zeit, sich wieder aufzurappeln. Dieser wischte sich mit der Schwerthand übers Gesicht und spukte etwas Blut aus. „Gute Idee, Jaden." Der Angesprochene grinste leicht. Der Neue hatte Mut und Witz, dass musste man ihm lassen. Dann sprang Jaden auf Laurent zu und stieß mit dem Schwert zu, das jedoch nur auf das Metall des Schildes prallte. Rasch zog Jaden sein eigenes Schild hoch und parierte die Gegenschläge, die nun auf ihn niederprasselten. Schließlich ebbten die Angriffe ab und Jaden lockerte seine Deckung leicht, um den Gegner ins Blickfeld zu bekommen. Laurent schwitzte und schien langsam müde zu werden. Es war an der Zeit, dies zu Ende zu bringen. In den vier Jahren hier in der Arena war Jaden gereift und hatte gelernt, zum richtigen Zeitpunkt Skrupel auszuschalten. Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei Laurent und führte sein Schwert von oben herab auf den Kopf des Jungen zu, der ebenfalls das Schwert nach oben riss, um den Schlag zu parieren. Darauf hatte Jaden gewartet: Noch im Schwung des Laufens begriffen, trieb er dem kleineren Jungen den Fuß in die Brust. Laurent wurde nach hinten geschleudert und blieb am Boden liegen. Sein Schwert hatte er verloren und beim Aufprall hatte sich die Schildhand so unglücklich im Schild verfangen, dass sein Arm gebrochen war und in unnatürlichem Winkel vom Körper weg wies. Japsend versuchte der Junge, Luft zu bekommen und Jaden vermutete, dass er ihn genau ins Solar Plexus getroffen hatte. Langsam schritt er auf den Jungen zu, trat sein Schwert beiseite und hielt ihm sein eigenes gegen die Kehle. Abwartend schaute er nach oben zu den Zuschauern. Rufe wurden laut. „Töte ihn!" – „Mach ihn kalt!" – „Schlitz ihn auf!" Jaden sah sich um, ließ den Blick in den Reihen der Zuschauer wandern. Schließlich blieb er auf einer Art Loge haften. Dort, aus dem Dunkel des Raumes, hob sich langsam ein Arm. Der Daumen zeigte nach unten. Jaden seufzte innerlich. Laurent hatte Potential gehabt und doch war sein erster Kampf zugleich sein letzter. Jaden hob sein Schwert, ergriff es mit beiden Händen und ließ es nach unten krachen. Er spürte, wie das Schwert in den Rücken des Jungen eindrang und das Herz durchstieß. Der Junge zuckte kurz, dann wurde der Körper still. Jaden zog sein Schwert heraus, begleitet von einem Blutschwall. Das letzte Aufstöhnen Laurents ging im Jubel der Zuschauer unter...

Mireille öffnete die Augen und blinzelte. Die Sonne schien hell durch das offene Fenster und die Morgenluft war angenehm kühl. Als sie sich an den Lichteinfall gewöhnt hatte, sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Neben ihrem Bett saß Julia und sah sie ruhig an. „Guten Morgen, Julia." Mireille hustete und bäumte sich auf. Das Reden viel ihr noch schwer und sie spürte, dass die Verletzungen noch lange Zeit brauchen würden. Julia erhob sich wortlos und drückte Mireille zurück in die Kissen. Als sie sich zurück ziehen wollte, ließ die Korsin ihre Hand an der Wange des Mädchens ruhen und berührte sie zärtlich. Zuerst zuckte das Mädchen zurück, duldete dann jedoch die Berührung. Mireille sah sie fragend an. „Was ist, Julia?" Das rothaarige Mädchen wich ihrem Blick aus, doch Mireille wusste schon, was los war. „Ist es wegen Kirika?" Julia nickte. Mireille schloss kurz die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, ergriff sie die beiden Hände des soviel jüngeren Mädchens und zog sie an sich.

Rhodes saß über den Laptop gebeugt und brütete über den Daten, die ihm zur Verfügung standen. Kirika und er hatten sich über den PDA des Killers hergemacht, den Kirika getötet hatte und versuchten, alle verwertbaren Informationen zusammenzustellen. Doch im Grunde waren nur zwei Namen zu finden gewesen: _Mark Anton_, ein Codename für diesen Raikov, und _Octavian_, der Codename für den Auftraggeber. Und sie hatten über die Aufzeichnungen zurückverfolgen können, wie Raikov sie gefunden hatte. Rhodes hatte daraufhin sein Handy sofort abgestellt. Allerdings wussten sie immer noch nicht, wie nun fortzufahren war. Octavian war ein Anhaltspunkt, jedoch nicht viel mehr. Kirika hatte auch im Internet recherchiert, doch war zu keinem weiteren Ergebnis gekommen. Rhodes lehnte sich zurück und nippte an seinem Kaffee, den er sich bestellt hatte. Er sah sich in der kleinen Gaststube um, dann wandte er sich an Kirika: „Hey, bist du irgendwie weiter gekommen?" Die Asiatin blickte kurz auf und sah ihn an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich bin noch im Internet am Recherchieren. Vielleicht finden wir ja auch was in die Richtung von Marceau. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, das die Mutter von Marceau solch abartige Kinderkämpfe in antikem Setting veranstaltet hat. Antike – Rom – Octavian; vielleicht ist das eine Spur?" Kirika sah fragend auf und Rhodes nickte. „Ja, könnte sein. Bleib da mal dran, würde ich sagen. Ich versuche, mal etwas über diesen Raikov zu erfahren..."

Julia spürte den Atem der Korsin an ihrem Ohr und fühlte den warmen Körper unter der Decke. Sie war so überrascht gewesen, dass sie nicht einmal versucht hatte, der Umarmung der blonden Frau zu widerstehen und nun lag sie neben der Korsin, die sie eng umschlungen hielt. „Mi-Mireille!" Julia versuchte, sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen, doch etwas hielt sie zurück. Schicksalsergeben fügte sie sich schließlich und ließ den Kopf auf das Kissen sinken, so dass sie der Korsin direkt ins Gesicht sah, als diese ihr den Kopf zuwandte. „Warum?" Mireille lächelte schwach. Leise, beinahe flüsternd, gab sie Antwort.

Jaden sah auf und blickte dem Aufseher ins Gesicht, der den Kopf zur Zellentür hineinstreckte. „Octavian will mich sehen?" Der Wächter nickte. „Ja, heute abend um 22 Uhr. Wasch dich vorher, verstanden?" Jaden nickte. Er musste zugeben, dass ihn diese Nachricht verwirrt hatte. War der Kampf gestern abend der Grund dafür gewesen? Oder hatte ihn sein Vater endlich freibekommen? Der Junge stand von der Holzpritsche auf und ging zum Fenster. Ein kurzer Blick in den Himmel sagte ihm, dass es etwa Mittagszeit war. Bald würde es etwas zu essen geben. Hoffentlich würde es sein letztes Essen hier sein, hoffentlich hatte sein Vater es geschaftt...


	17. Kapitel 15: Peregrinatio In Praeteritum1

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1

Ich weiß, das es verdammt kurz ist. Aber ich bin am Anfang meines Studiums, also sehts mir nach, ja? ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 15: Peregrinatio In Praeteritum (1)**

Julia war der älteren Frau so nah wie noch nie zuvor und die blauen Augen der Korsin schienen in sie zu dringen. Sie versuchte, Mireilles Blick auszuweichen, doch die Korsin hatte eine Hand an ihre Wange geführt und hielt ihren Kopf so, das sie sich ansahen. Nach einigen Augenblicken ergriff die blonde Frau das Wort. „Warum ich dich zu mir gezogen habe?" Mireille strich Julia eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und fuhr schließlich mit der Hand hinter Julias Nacken und zog den Kopf des Mädchens zu sich heran, so dass er an ihrer Schulter zum Liegen kam. „Weißt du, Julia..."

Die Korsin stoppte, dachte einen Moment lang nach und setzte dann neu an: „Nein, lass mich anders beginnen: Du erinnerst dich sicher an unsere Flucht aus Paris? Während der langen Fahrt haben wir uns unterhalten und du hast mich irgendwann nach persönlichen Dingen gefragt, wolltest Freundschaft schließen. Du sagtest, du könntest mich respektieren, könntest nachvollziehen, was wir tun. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll: Ich denke, du wusstest nicht, wovon du sprichst. Und jetzt beginnst du langsam zu verstehen, in was für einer Welt Kirika und ich leben; Du weißt nun, warum ich es dir nicht sagen konnte, nicht sagen wollte: Sowohl Kirika als auch ich wollten nicht, das du unsere Welt kennenlernst. Zum einen natürlich, weil Mitwisserschaft immer auch Gefahr bedeutet, zum anderen, weil wir nicht wollten, dass sich dir diese Bilder einbrennen werden. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Bilder sind mächtig, und Schreckliches wird dich nie wieder loslassen. Töten... ist eine grausame Sache. Oft wird es in Filmen oder Medien verherrlicht. Aber ansich ist es das Auslöschen eines Lebens. Und nichts daran ist löblich, auch wenn es die „Richtigen" erwischt."

Das Mädchen sah der blonden Frau trotzig in die Augen und bemerkte, wie der Blick der Korsin wehtat. Ohne zu überlegen setzte Julia nach: „Warum tötest du dann? Es zwingt dich doch niemand!" Mireille lachte kurz, doch ihr freudloses Lachen wurde erstickt von einem Hustenanfall. Als sie sich gefangen hatte, nahm sie den Faden wieder auf. „Ich werde dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Meine Geschichte, ein bißchen auch Kirikas Geschichte. Dann wirst du hoffentlich verstehen... und wirklich nachvollziehen können, warum wir so... leben." Julia verzog das Gesicht zu einer abwertenden Grimasse, doch Mireille beachtete sie längst nicht mehr. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf zur Decke gewandt. Langsam, ja beinahe bedächtig legte sie sich ihre Worte im Geiste zurecht, so, als ob sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es richtig sei, dem Mädchen diese Bürde mit auf den Weg zu geben. Das Mädchen hatte viel erlebt, gesehen. Dinge, vor denen Mireille sie wirklich nur zu gern beschützt hätte. Sie mochte Julia, doch sie fürchtete sich vor den Konsequenzen dieser Zuneigung. Freundschaft erforderte großes Vertrauen und das war etwas, wovor Mireille sich immer gefürchtet hatte: Bindungen. Freundschaft war nichts anderes als eine emotionale Bindung und Bindungen würden immer Zwänge mit sich bringen. War es richtig, dem Mädchen die Hand zur Freundschaft zu reichen? Den ersten Schritt hatte sie bereits auf der Autofahrt getan, doch konnte sie es verkraften, diesen letzten Schritt zu tun? Mireille hoffte, dass – wenn sie sich dem rothaarigen Mädchen öffnete – Julia verstehen würde, wie ernst es ihr war. Sie hoffte, das Julia verstehen würde, was für ein Opfer es für sie bedeutete, ihre Vergangenheit vor einem Fremden zu offenbaren und das dies der größte Vertrauensbeweis war, den sie erbringen konnte. Sie hatte das bis jetzt nur einmal getan, und das war vor Kirika gewesen. Hoffentlich würde Julia verstehen und diese Geste zu schätzen wissen... „Julia," Mireille spürte, wie das Mädchen erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als sie nach längerer Zeit der Stille das Gespräch wieder aufnahm, „willst du dich mit mir auf eine Pilgerreiset in die Vergangenheit begeben?" Mireille drehte ihren Kopf dem Mädchen zu und öffnete die Augen.

Julia spürte den Blick der Korsin auf sich ruhen. Doch nun war er nicht mehr so durchdringend, sondern eher weich, ja beinahe bittend. Das rothaarige Mädchen zögerte einen Moment. Bis eben hatte sie nur Ablehnung in sich gespürt, ja beinahe Hass. Doch nun spürte sie, wie ernst es der Korsin war und sie erinnerte sich an die Situation der Autofahrt, als Mireille sie abgewiesen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie mit der blonden Frau und dem japanischen Mädchen befreundet hatte sein wollen. Doch nun schien die Korsin bereit zu sein, die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Bilder kamen ihr in den Sinn. Bilder, wie Kirika sie angelächelt hatte, wie sie am Strand gelegen hatten. Und dann plötzlich das Bild, wie Kirika blutüberströmt vor ihr gestanden war und sie aus leblosen Augen angestarrt hatte. Und diese Augen... Nicht das Blut und nicht den Toten, sondern diese Augen würde sie nie vergessen; diese leblosen und doch so gefühlvollen Augen, die nichts als Kälte und zugleich grenzenloser Trauer ausgestrahlt hatten... Was war die Wahrheit? Kälte oder Emotionalität, Härte oder Verletzlichkeit? Was war die Wahrheit?

Julia nickte. „Ich will es versuchen... Mireille."

* * *

**Endnotiz**: Selbst ohne Lateinkenntnisse wird jeder Noir-Fan sich auch mit seinen Deutschkenntnissen den Titel übersetzen können. Immerhin ist es ein elementarer Satz aus der Serie XD. 


	18. Kapitel 16: Peregrinatio In Praeteritum2

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 16: Peregrinatio In Praeteritum (2)**

Julia wartete gespannt darauf, das Mireille ihre Erzählung beginnen würde, doch die Korsin schien erst noch Kräfte sammeln zu müssen und atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus. Schließlich, nachdem ein paar Minuten in völligem Schweigen vorübergegangen waren, öffnete die blonde Frau den Mund.

„Warst du jemals auf Korsika, Julia?" Mireilles Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen und Julia spürte, dass es Mireille nahe ging, ihre Vergangenheit erneut aufleben zu lassen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte und schüttelte daher nur verneinend den Kopf. Ein kleines, sanftes Lächeln umspielte Mireilles Mundwinkel. „Korsika... Eine wunderbare Insel. Die Landschaft dort ist auch heute noch wild und von Bäumen bewuchert. Dort kann man sich noch frei von Zwängen fühlen... Zumindest außerhalb der Zentren. Ich bin damals auf dem Anwesen meiner Eltern aufgewachsen, das nahe Ajaccio an der Küste lag. Fernab von allem habe ich dort die glücklichsten Tage meines Lebens verbracht..."

Mireille setzte ab und schloss die Augen. Beinahe wirkte es so, als ob die Ereignisse vor ihrem inneren Auge erneut abliefen: Sie hörte Schüsse, sah sich wie in Zeitlupe ins Anwesen rennen, die Klinke drücken, sah, wie die Eltern in ihrem Blut lagen, das sich immer schneller unter ihnen ausbreitete... Und Mireille hörte die vertraute Melodie nach einer Komposition von Tschaikowski, vernahm die Melodie, die ihr Schicksal seit diesem Tag bestimmt hatte, die sie einst mit Kirika zusammengeführt hatte. Sie schluckte die Tränen herunter und würgte. Ein Schluchzen drang in ihr hoch. Selbst als sie mit Kirika über die Vergangenheit geredet hatte, war es leichter gewesen, sich zu beherrschen, ihre Kräfte darauf zu konzentrieren, stark zu bleiben. Doch hier, nach all der Zeit, konnte sie nicht mehr und fühlte sich mit einem Mal unheimlich schwach. Mireille wollte sich von Julia abwenden, allein sein und niemanden Zeuge ihrer Schwäche werden lassen. Was würde Kirika von ihr denken, wenn sie davon erfuhr? Würde sie sich erneut Vorwürfe deswegen machen, Mireilles Eltern getötet zu haben? Mireille versuchte wieder, die sich anbahnenden Tränen herunterzuschlucken und zog die Nase hoch, verschluckte sich und fing an zu husten. Als ihr von den Hustenattacken gebeutelter Körper wieder zur Ruhe kam, spürte sie Julias Hand auf der ihren und sah, wie das Mädchen ihr mit der anderen Hand ein Taschentuch hinhielt. Dankbar nahm sie es an und schneuzte sich kräftig. „Danke, Julia." Mireille wurde rot. „Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, dass du mich so siehst..." Ein schwaches Grinsen huschte über das fahle Gesicht der Korsin, doch Julia sah sie mit einem Blick an, bei dem Mireille nicht sagen konnte, ob es Mitleid oder Erstaunen. Wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus beidem. „Es tut mir Leid, Julia. Ich werde versuchen, mich von nun an zu beherrschen und dir die Geschichte zu erzählen." Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Stimme war belegt und Mireille hörte die Verlegenheit heraus: „Mireille, ich... ich wollte nicht, das... ich hatte nicht vor, dich dadurch zu verletzen. Wir können das auch gerne verschieben... oder ganz lassen..." Mireille wischte den Vorschlag mit einer raschen Handbewegung beiseite. „Jetzt habe ich angefangen, jetzt führe ich das auch zu Ende! Ich hasse es, Dinge unerledigt zu lassen..." Julia lächelte. „Ja, das kann ich verstehen." Die blonde Frau dachte wieder für einige Momente nach, während sie das Mädchen vor sich betrachtete. Im Grunde konnte sie ihr nicht alles erzählen. Auch wenn sie den Soldats einen entscheidenden Schlag versetzt hatten, waren sie immer noch da und spannen im Unsichtbaren ihr Ränkespiel weiter. Für Julia würde diese Information nur Gefahr und Sorgen mit sich bringen und Noir noch weiter gefährden als dieser Vertrauensbeweis es ohnehin schon tat. Warum überhaupt vertraute sie Julia? Früher hätte sie angesichts solcher „Schwäche" gelacht und diesen Gedanken achtlos beiseite geschoben. Doch nun... Die letzten Jahre hatten sie verändert. Die Zeit mit Kirika hatte sie verändert. Und vor allem die Zeit der Abwesenheit von der Bildfläche der Soldats. Zum ersten Mal war sie seit dem Beginn ihrer Zeit als Killerin fast frei von Sorgen gewesen und hatte sich ganz einem anderen Leben widmen können. Hätte Kirika nicht per Zufall bei ihren Recherchen den Hinweis auf Rhodes gefunden... Sie wäre nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. „Mireille, ist etwas?" Und konnten sie es sich überhaupt leisten, Vertrauen zu „Außenstehenden" zu fassen? Oder sollte die Frage nicht lieber so lauten: Sollten Außenstehende überhaupt mit ihrer Sache in Kontakt geraten? Die Antwort lautete nein, und Mireille wusste das. Doch Julia war schon in der Sache drin gewesen, bevor sie auch nur die Bekanntschaft mit Kirika und ihr gemacht hatte. Und war sie nicht der Grund, warum Rhodes' Familie ins Schussfeld geraten war? Ohne die Bekanntschaft zu Noir hätte Raphael niemals Marceau überführen können und alles wäre „gut" gewesen... „Mireille!" Die Korsin schrak auf, als Julia schon beinahe mit erhobener Stimme ihren Namen rief. „Oh, tut mir Leid, Julia. Ich war in Gedanken..." ‚Verdammt!', dachte sich die ältere Frau. ‚Was tun, was tun?'

Julia spürte, wie die Frau ihr gegenüber mit sich zu kämpfen hatte und sie wusste, das Mireille ihr ihre Gedanken nicht nur aus eigennützigen Gründen vorenthielt. Julia war sich sicher, das sie Mireille vertrauen würde können, soviel hatte sie gespürt – schon damals auf der Autofahrt. Daher war es nicht nötig, das sie die ältere Frau so sehr in Bedrängnis brachte. „Mireille, beantworte mir nur eine... nein, zwei Fragen. Du willst mir die Geschichte nicht erzählen, weil du mich nicht weiter in Gefahr bringen willst oder weil du willst, das ich noch zurück kann, richtig?" Julia beobachtete die Reaktion der Killerin. Mireille öffnete den Mund, wollte sprechen, brachte jedoch keinen Ton hervor. Dann nickte die Korsin. Julia lächelte kurz und fuhr dann fort: „Und der Grund, warum du diese... Tätigkeit ausübst... Bist du wirklich dazu gezwungen worden, das zu tun? Und warum hörst du nicht einfach auf?" Die blonde Frau setzte sich auf und sah Julia, die auf dem Bettrand gesessen hatte, seit sie Mireille das Taschentuch angeboten hatte, an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin nicht dazu gezwungen worden. Gezwungen wirst du im Leben zu gar nichts..." Mireille stockte. Wieder war sie an dem Punkt, wo Julia entweder zuviel oder gar nichts erfahren würde. Was konnte sie dem Mädchen zumuten? Mireille musterte Julia kurz und entschloss sich dazu, einfach ihrer Intuition zu vertrauen: „Ich... Ich glaube, ich war um die 8 Jahre alt, als meine Eltern... ermordert wurden. Aus Rach- und Wissensdurst bin ich in diese Branche gegangen, um die Hintergründe und die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Und ich habe zu spät erkannt, dass, wenn man einmal im Sumpf feststeckt, nur schwerlich wieder herauskommt. Meistens nie..." Mireille bemerkte, wie die Augen Julias sich kurz weiteten, konnte jedoch nicht deuten, ob es Schock oder Reue war, was sie in ihnen las. Julia schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Mireille hob den Finger und legte ihn dem Mädchen über den Mund. „Shhh... Du musst nichts sagen, dich nicht entschuldigen. Was ich tue, ist trotz aller Erklräungen unentschuldbar. Das war keine Rechtfertigung, sondern nur eine Erklärung, um deine Frage zu beantworten. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger." Julia ließ den Kopf sinken und nickte fast unmerklich. Mireille legte die Hände auf die Schultern des Mädchens. „Julia, ich... Ich kann mir selbst nicht erklären, warum ich versucht habe, mich dir zu „offenbaren"... Ich weiß es bei bestem Willen nicht. Aber bevor ich mich jetzt wieder ausruhe, möchte ich dich um eine Sache bitten: Wenn du mir schon nicht vergeben kannst, versuche, zu vergessen, wer oder was Kirika ist. Verachte sie nicht, sondern bleib ihre Freundin. Nur darum möchte ich dich bitten... Vergiss die Umstände, sondern akzeptiere Kirika. Ich bitte dich..."


	19. Kapitel 17: Venia

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 17: Venia**

Nachdem Julia den Raum verlassen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fühlte sie sich wie leer. Ihr Zorn, ihre Enttäuschung über Kirikas und Mireilles Tätigkeit waren zwar noch irgendwo tief in ihr vorhanden, doch all ihre Emotionen waren wie betäubt. Mireille war sehr offen zu ihr gewesen und wenn sie es gewollt hätte, hätte die blonde Killerin ihr alles erzählt. Oder zumindest den Teil der Geschichte, der für sie wichtig und von Bedeutung war. Aber hatte die Korsin das nicht bereits getan? Hatte sie durch diese Erzählung nicht bereits alles Wesentliche für eine Vertrauensbasis geschaffen? Julia war sich nicht sicher, wie sie all diese Informationen bewerten sollte, die sie gerade erhalten hatte, eins war jedoch klar: Mireille übte diese Tätigkeit nicht zum Spaß aus und Julia erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Kirika am Strand, in dem die Japanerin erzählt hatte, dass sie ihre Vergangenheit selbst nicht genau kannte. Vielleicht war es auch bei ihr ein ganz ähnlicher Grund gewesen, der sie dazu bewogen hatte, als Mörderin tätig zu werden: Die Suche nach der eigenen Identität oder zumindest einem Teil der Wahrheit. Ein bißchen bereute sie ihr hartes Verhalten Kirika gegenüber. Doch trotz allem waren die beiden Mörderinnen. Mireille hatte es selbst gesagt: Niemand hatte sie dazu gezwungen. Es war nur eine Erklärung, keine Entschuldigung gewesen, die die Korsin vorgebracht hatte. Auf der anderen Seite verdankte sie den Beiden ihr Leben und das Leben ihres Vaters. Julia seufzte. Das alles war so sehr kompliziert und Julia fühlte sich nicht im Stande, noch weiter darüber nachzudenken. Vielleicht sollte sie erst einmal einen Kaffee trinken, um ihre Gedanken in Ruhe ordnen zu können...

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Kirika, wie Julia die Treppe ins Foyer des Gasthauses herunterkam und dann den Gästeraum betrat. Kirika blickte kurz zu ihr hinüber und wandte sich dann rasch wieder ab. Sicherlich würde sie nur weitere harsche Blicke ernten. Also wandte sie sich wieder dem Bildschirm vor ihr zu. Ihre Arbeit hatte noch keine Früchte abgeworfen und Mireilles kluge Rechercheideen fehlten gerade jetzt. Auch Raphael war in seine Arbeit vertieft und so bemerkten beide zuerst nicht, das Julia sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee zu ihnen gesetzt hatte. Erst, als sich das rothaarige Mädchen räusperte, sahen beide auf und lächelten sie kurz an. Julia war die Szene etwas unangenehm und sie versuchte, schnell auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken. „Habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?" Rhodes schüttelte den Kopf. „Bis jetzt nicht. Aber wir sind noch dran..." Julia nickte und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Die Wärme des Kaffees tat gut und das Koffein nahm die Schläfrigkeit von ihr, die sie befallen hatte. Schließlich, als sie die Tasse geleert hatte, stand sie auf. „Ich werde einen kleinen Spaziergang machen. Oder kann uns hier jemand finden?" Abwartend sah sie ihren Vater an, der den Kopf schüttelte. „Nicht mehr als irgendwo anders auch. Bleib aber nicht zu lange weg und meide die Hauptverkehrswege, okay?" Das Mädchen nickte und ging dann zum Ausgang. Auf der Schwelle blieb sie stehen und sah zurück auf den Tisch, an dem ihr Vater und ihre Freundin saßen. Ihr Blick traf den von Kirika, doch die Japanerin sah sofort weg. Julia wandte sie sich um und verließ den Gasthof.

Als seine Tochter den Raum verlassen hatte, wandte sich Rhodes an Kirika, die wieder in ihre Arbeit vertieft war und auf Rhodes Anrede hin etwas durcheinander aufsah. „Willst du ihr nicht folgen?" Die Japanerin sah den schwarzhaarigen Mann kurz an und senkte dann den Blick. „Nein." Raphael lächelte das Mädchen an, auch wenn sie es nicht mehr sehen konnte. „Ich denke, du solltest gehen. Außerdem wird dich der Spaziergang auf andere Gedanken bringen, so dass du danach besser arbeiten wirst können." Kirika sah auf und Rhodes ins Gesicht. Schweigend versuchte sie zu ergründen, warum der Mann so sehr darauf drängte. Julia hatte sie schlecht behandelt und auch wenn Kirika rein logisch betrachtet die Sechzehnjährige verstehen konnte, war sie doch verletzt gewesen, das ihre Freundin nicht einmal mit sich reden hatte lassen. Warum sollte sie sich noch weiter in eine verlorene Schlacht stürzen? Der Interpolinspektor schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können und er lächelte schwach. „Du hattest neben Mireille noch nie eine Freundin, oder?" Kirika legte den Kopf schief. Nein, wenn man es recht betrachtete, war Mireille in der Tat Kirikas erste Freundin, und das im doppeldeutigen Sinne. Zwar hatte sie eine seltsame Verbindung mit Chloe gehabt, doch diese hatte – um es vorsichtig zu benennen – abrupt geendet. Und ihre Schulkameradinnen in Japan, das war nicht einmal der Rede wert. Nein, Mireille war wirklich ihre einzige Freundin gewesen. „Kirika, weißt du... Freundschaft ist, wenn sie gut ist, eine Sache, die mehr aushält, als du denken magst. Und Julia, sie ist eine gute Freundin. Und nun hopp! Wenn du sie einholen willst, musst du dich beeilen!" Die letzten Worte hatten beinahe wie ein Befehl geklungen, der keine Widerrede duldete und Kirika stand auf, nickte Rhodes kurz zu und folgte dann Julia nach draußen.

Rhodes lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse. Es war traurig, zu sehen, wie wenig Vertrauen ein so junger Mensch fassen konnte, wenn er erst einmal so Schlimmes erlebt hatte. Kirikas Leben hatte nicht einmal richtig begonnen und es war im Grunde schon wieder zu Ende. Ein Leben in Einsamkeit: Rhodes konnte sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen. Und doch, wenn er darüber nachdachte, waren die letzten Jahre eigentlich so gewesen. Nach der Trennung von Julias Mutter war sein einziger Lebensinhalt sein Beruf gewesen und er hatte sich vollkommen in seine Arbeit geflüchtet, war weggerannt vor anderweitigen Verantwortungen. Im Grunde ein schäbiger, selbstsüchtiger Zug. Und nun war es nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Die ganze Zeit hätte er sich entschuldigen können und hatte es nicht getan. Nun war es zu spät. Rhodes wischte sich mit dem Ärmel sein Auge und setzte sich wieder in seine Arbeitshaltung. Die einzige Möglichkeit, Vergebung zu erlangen, war, seine Tochter zu beschützen. Und dafür war diese Arbeit hier nötig.

Julia blinzelte. Es war nun gegen Mittag und die Sonne stand hoch an einem fast wolkenlosen Himmel und von den weißen Häusern reflektierte das Sonnenlicht mit unheimlicher Helligkeit zurück. Inzwischen war es auch wärmer geworden und die kühle Morgenluft war gewichen, daher zog sie ihren Pullover aus und band sich das Kleidungsstück um den Bauch. Als sie sich gerade in Bewegung setzen wollte, spürte sie eine Hand auf der Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und sah in das vertraute Gesicht Kirikas, die sie sanft und beinahe etwas schüchtern anlächelte. Bevor sich Julia auch nur fragen konnte, wie es die Killerin geschafft hatte, ohne jegliches Geräusch hinter sie zu gelangen, spürte sie, wie das etwas ältere Mädchen ihre Hand ergriff. Etwas überrascht von der Direktheit der sonst so defensiven Japanerin ließ Julia sich über die mit Kopfsteinpflaster gedeckte Straße führen und die beiden Mädchen verschwanden in einer engen Seitengasse. Hier – im Schatten – war es merklich kühler und Julia fröstelte es leicht, zumal die Seebrise vom Atlantik her kühle Luft brachte. In der Sonne war das an sich eine angenehme Kühlung, doch hier war es beinahe etwas unangenehm. Doch Julia blieb keine Zeit, ihren Pullover anzuziehen, denn Kirika zog sie wortlos hinter sich her Richtung Dorfrand. Nach nur wenigen hundert Metern hatten sie das Dorf hinter sich gelassen und befanden sich auf weiter Flur. Zwischen ihnen und dem angrenzenden Wald, durch den sie auf der Flucht gekommen waren, befanden sich nur noch Weinberge und ein paar Felder, alles in einer leicht hügeligen Landschaft, die einen beinahe idyllischen Anblick bot. Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen, nur hin und wieder konnte man ein Auto auf der nahen Landstraße fahren hören, ansonsten war es still. Inzwischen hatten die beiden Mädchen eine kleine Anhöhe erklommen und als Julia zurückblickte, sah unten am Hügelrand das Dorf liegen. Neben einem Weinberg ließ sich Kirika schließlich nieder und lehnte sich an einen noch recht junge Baum, den dort ein Weinbauer gepflanzt haben musste. Da Kirika schwieg und auch keine Anstalten machte, zu reden, ließ Julia sich still neben der Freundin nieder und blickte auf die roten Dächer des Dorfes herab. Da die Fläche, an der sich die beiden Mädchen anlehnen konnten, recht klein war, berührten sich ihre Arme und Schultern. Zuerst war Julia das Gefühl unangenehm gewesen, doch nach wenigen Momenten war die Befangenheit verflogen. Während sie so beisammen saßen, musterte Julia ihre Freundin, die trotz des Altersvorsprungs etwa gleich groß war. Kirika hatte die Augen leicht geschlossen und die leichte Brise wehte ihr durchs Haar, das im Wind vor sich hin flatterte und ihr teils ins Gesicht hing. Es schien, als ob die Japanerin am Dösen war, doch Julia spürte den Atem des Mädchens, der ruhig und regelmäßig, jedoch nicht in einem Schlafrhythmus ging. Was wohl in der Killerin vorging? Julia wollte sie gerade fragen, doch eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, das Kirika im Moment lieber schwieg und die Ruhe dem Gespräch vorzog. Aus diesem Grund entschied sich die Französin, dass es besser wäre, diese beinahe andächtige Stille nicht zu stören.

Rhodes sah, wie seine Frau mit ihm sprach, doch er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagte. Er bemühte sich und bat sei, lauter zu reden, doch je weiter sie den Mund öffnete, desto dumpfer wurde der Klang und desto weiter fühlte er sich von ihr entfernt. Dann sah er, wie der blonde Mann – Raikov – vortrat aus dem Schatten, der sie umgab und einen Arm hob. Zwei grelle Funken erhellten die Umgebung, als der Mörder feuerte. Er sah, wie seine Frau aufzuckte, als die Projektile sie trafen, wie sie blutüberströmt auf ihn zukam. Ihre Lippen formten Worte, die er nicht verstand. Und doch wusste er, was sie sagten: „Es ist deine Schuld!" Rhodes wollte sich abwenden, doch eine innere Macht hielt ihn davon ab, während die blutüberströmte Leiche seiner Frau ihn aus hohlen Augen ansah und den Arm nach ihm ausstreckte und ihn schließlich berührte. Rhodes schrak auf, als sich ein Arm auf seine Schulter legte und zu zerren begann.

„Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig, Raphael. Es war nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum..." Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Rhodes realisierte, wo er sich befand. Erst als sein Blick auf das blasse Gesicht der Korsin fiel, die neben ihm auf der Bank vor dem Rechner saß, dämmerte ihm, was passiert war. „Wa-warum sind sie... bist du nicht im Bett? Du musst dich ausruhen, Mireille!" Mireilles mahnender Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen. „Ich wollte nur einen Tee haben und ich fühle mich schon etwas besser. Ein paar Tage Ruhe und ich bin wieder fit. Aber du musst dich auch ausruhen, Raphael. Es nützt niemandem etwas, wenn du dich hier überarbeitest. Ruh dich auch etwas aus, bitte." Rhodes setzte sich gerade hin und entzog sich Mireilles Griff, deren Hand immer noch auf seiner Schulter geruht hatte. „Einer muss ja die Arbeit machen. Und du solltest dich ausruhen, Mireille. Ich komme gleich mit deinem Tee, versprochen. Aber du musst dich ausruhen!" Die blonde Frau lächelte schwach. Es war nett, das Raphael sich so sorgte, doch die Korsin wusste, wovon Rhodes geträumt hatte. Es war nicht gut, sich selbst so unter Druck zu setzen. Langsam erhob sie sich. „Wo sind eigentlich unsere beiden Kinder?" Rhodes sah auf und fing an, leicht zu grinsen. „Die sind auf einem Spaziergang." Mireille nickte. Wenigstens eine Sache wendete sich also zum Guten, zumindest einmal zum Besseren.

Die Mittagszeit war nun schon vorbei und die Sonne hatte den höchsten Punkt am Firmament bereits überschritten. Die beiden Mädchen hatten immer noch kein Wort gewechselt. Doch Julia war nicht ungeduldig: Es war schön, hier im Freien zu sitzen. In der Stadt hatte sie weder die Zeit noch wirklich die Gelegenheit gehabt, in völliger Abgeschiedenheit von der Hektik der Stadt zu sein – und dazu noch in freier Natur. Zudem wärmte die Sonne angenehm, solange man im Licht saß. Und Kirikas Anwesenheit war nicht mehr unangenehm, so wie sie es gestern abend gewesen war.

Auch Kirika hatte die Veränderung in der Haltung Julias ihr gegenüber bemerkt und sie war Raphael sehr dankbar, dass er sie aufgefordert hatte, Julia zu folgen. Er hatte sicher gespürt, das Julia bereit war, zu reden; schneller, als sie es vermocht hatte. Menschliche non-verbale Kommunikation war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen, Mireille hatte ihr das oft genug zu spüren gegeben. Die Asiatin erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Abend. Sie hatte Julia gebeten, mit ihr zu reden, wenn sie bereit war. Und nun war sich auch Kirika sicher, das der geeignete Moment gekommen war. Langsam wandte sie sich der Freundin zu und betrachtete das Profil des Mädchens. Sie hatte in der Tat ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht und einen kleinen Stupsnasenansatz. Kirika bemerkte, wie die Augen Julias sich ihr zuwandten und sie ansahen, ohne dass das Mädchen den Kopf drehte und die Japanerin errötete leicht. „Ich... erinnerst du dich an gestern? Ich sagte, ich wolle mit dir reden... Bist du... geht das...?"

Julia fiel auf, wie schwer es Kirika fiel, einen Faden zu finden, an den sie sich klammern konnte. Doch es spielte auch keine Rolle mehr, was Kirika sagen wollte. Mireille hatte bereits für ihre Freundin gesprochen, mehr als nötig gewesen wäre. Daher hob die rothaarige Französin ihre Hand und legte ihre Finger über Kirikas Mund. Sie spürte, wie der warme Atem der Freundin über ihre Finger strich, als diese bei halb offenem Mund abrupt in ihrem Satz endete. „Es ist gut, Kirika. Wir sind Freunde. Und... ein guter Mensch hat mir einmal gesagt, das Freundschaft bedeutet, den anderen so zu akzeptieren, wie er ist." Julia ließ die Hand sinken und betrachtete Kirikas Gesicht. Äußerlich zeigte dasselbe fast keine Regung, doch Julias Augen erfassten das leichte Beben von Kirikas Lippen, als diese nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte. Schließlich lehnte sich Kirika wieder an den Baum und sah ins Tal. Julia beobachtete ihre Freundin noch einen Augenblick aus dem Augenwinkel und sah dann ebenfalls geradeaus. Plötzlich spürte Julia, wie sich eine Hand über die ihre legte und sie zärtlich drückte. Julia lächelte. ‚Danke nicht mir, sondern Mireille.', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

* * *

**Nachtrag**: Ein guter Freund von mir, der Korrektur gelesen hat, kritisierte, dass Kirikas Verhalten unpassend sei. Ich will kurz erklären, wie ich mir das Ganze dachte, so dass auf einige Aspekte, die dem schnellen Leser vielleicht entgehen, hingewiesen wird.

Zuallererst: Ja, es ist ungewöhnlich für Kirika, eine „Fremde" bei der Hand zu nehmen und sie hinter sich herzuziehen. Aber die ganze Freundschaft ist ungewöhnlich, da wir diese Seite an Kirika – die sich zweifelsohne seit dem Ende von Noir weiterentwickelt hat – noch nicht kennen. Zudem wird sie an diesem Punkt nicht wissen, wie genau sie reagieren soll. Ein Eklat im Dorf wäre ebenfalls unpassend, daher die Entscheidung, einen anderen Ort für die Unterredung zu suchen.

Die Szene mit der Berührung zwischen den beiden, wo man einen Kuss ahnen mag, da die beiden nahe bei einander sitzen: Diese Szene war nicht als erotisch von mir konzipiert, sondern sollte eher Julias ambivalente Einstellung zu Kirika als Person und Kirika als Killerin zeigen, sprich: Ablehnung, die durch Gewohnheit und Wissen um Kirikas Person vergeht. Ein Kuss wäre hier höchst unpassend, selbst für mich ;). Und sie sitzen so nahe bei einander, weil der Baum eine kleine Fläche bietet (siehe Text!).

Julia hat Kirika im Übrigen die Hand vor den Mund gehalten, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Es war nämlich alles gesagt, weiteres Reden also unnötig. Freunde akzeptiert man so, wie sie sind.


End file.
